In the jungle
by Angel-Tami
Summary: "Estaba alli!1, en frente mio!, despues de 7 malditos años creyendolo muerto!"- Lo mire detenidamente-"Ese no era el chico que vi por ultima vez , era...todo un hombre"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo!, aqui les traigo otra historia que salio de mi retorcida mente ( bueno retorcida ni tanto...talvez un poco), me ha estado rondando por la cabeza cerca de 2 meses!, no les a pasado que estan en una clase tan aburrida que se pierden en su mundo a pesar de mirar al profesor?, a mi si y muuuucho mas seguido de lo que creen.**

* * *

Me levante emocionada, si no me equivocaba, sería la primera vez que viera a Phineas desde hace tres meses, seh…se fue a comienzos del verano y ahora solo estamos a 2 semanas de que empiecen las clases.

Me volví a recostar en mi cama, probablemente sonrojándome violentamente recordándome lo que paso el día que se fueron a Ingalterra…

_***FlashBack***_

Ferb se había ido a despedirse de Django, Candace de su novio Jeremy y de Stacy y Linda y Lawrence seguían trabajando en la tienda de antigüedades. En resumen, Phineas y yo estábamos solos en su casa.

-Estoy aburrido!-Dijo Phineas dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala-Y El aburrimiento es algo que no puedo soportar!-Agrego mientras lanzaba un bufido. Me senté al costado de él apoyando uno de mis codos en el brazo del sofá.

-Cuando vuelves?

-En tres meses

-Te vas todas las vacaciones?!

-Se podría decir que si, mama y papa quieren que pase más tiempo con los abuelos y sabes que es lo peor?, mi mama nos dijo que estas vacaciones iban a ser libres de locuras.

-Osea…

-Nos confisco las herramientas, si construimos algo nos castigaran de por vida.

-QUE?!

-Así yo reaccione.

- Y dónde está tu familia?

-No están, me dejaron solo…y sigo aburrido

-Podemos ver una película-Dije después de un par de minutos, el me miro unos segundos.

-Buena idea, en la segunda puerta de la mesita de tu costado están todas las películas que tenemos-Dicho esto ambos nos paramos y fuimos a lugar mencionado.

-No, no, no…Seguro que son todas?-Pregunte. El suspiro.

-En la primera puerta están las películas de mamá y las de Candace…Voy a arrepentirme de esto- Susurro. Mis ojos se abrieron de la emoción al verlas, eran fabulosas!

-Porque están separadas del resto?-Pregunte mientras miraba los títulos.

-Porque…porque son demasiado cursis y románticas!-Dijo alzando los brazos-Somos tres hombres, demasiada cursilería para nosotros!

-Okey….-Dije mientras seguía viendo los títulos sin buscar nada en particular, de pronto mis ojos se posaron en una película-Phineas…, PODEMOS VER ESTAS?!,SI?!-Dije dando pequeños saltitos cual niña de 5 años pidiendo un dulce.

-Umm, "Titanic"?-Por su cara se notaba que no quería verla-Pero…

-Por favor!, siiii?!-Dije agrandando mis ojos y poniéndome tan cerca de el que nuestras narices se tocaban, sonreí mentalmente al ver como se ponía nervioso-Por favor…-Dije poniendo la cara más tierna que pude.

-E-Esta bien!- Sonreí picara al mismo tiempo que volteaba para el otro lado.

Corrimos las cortinas, apagamos las luces, Encendimos la TV y como era de esperarse me puse lo más cerca de él en lo posible.

-Bueno al menos el comienzo no es tan malo…-Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, yo lo mire con una cara entre confundida y divertida-Pero de todas maneras sigue siendo aburrido- Dijo según el solo "para aclarar".

Muy pronto la película llego a la parte donde los personajes principales se conocían. Phineas bostezo aburrido, se acomodo en el otro extremo del sofá ( A lo que fingí no darle importancia) y empezó a jugar Pac-Man en su celular, pero por mas que el volumen era bajo arruinaba la película, fingiendo fastidio me gire para verlo.

-Podrías por favor apagar tu celular?, estoy viendo la película- pedí cortésmente.

-déjame pensarlo…., no.

- Porfavor?

-No

Porfavor?

-No

-No me obligar a tomar medidas drásticas- Le advertí.

- Que vas a hacer- Respondió divertido. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo, suspire y volví a hacer lo que hice para ver la película: Acercarme a él, nuestras narices se tocaron y puse la cara más tierna que pude.

-Por favor, apaga tu celular Phineas- Se notaba que estaba muy pero muy nervioso, el hizo lo que se dijo, yo cambie mi expresión de ternura por una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Deja de hacer eso!- Dijo con un toque da ansiedad en su voz. Mi cara volvió a tomar un aspecto adorable y tierno.

-Hacer qué?- Pregunte inocentemente

-Eso!

- Eso qué?- Volví a preguntar de la misma manera.

-Eso!, esa cara!

-Porque?, te pongo nervioso o qué?- pregunte de nuevo de la misma manera.

-Qué?, claro que no, es que tu... tu…- Lo que hizo a continuación me tomo desprevenida totalmente, me tomo por lo hombros( lo que hizo que pusiera una expresión neutra en el rostro),se acerco mucho mas a mí y me besó profundamente, con desesperación, como si hubiera tenido que reprimir ese sentimiento de la misma manera que yo. Al principio no hice nada, me quede estática, aturdida todavía por la impresión, pero al cabo de un par de segundos le correspondí de la misma manera y puse mis manos en su cuello. El con una mano me sujeto de la cintura mientras que puso a otra en mi espalda alta, atrayéndome hacia si.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? , segundos? , minutos?, ni idea. A medida que paso el tiempo me fui relajando más y me deje caer suavemente en el asiento del sofá con el encima mío. Nos seguimos besando de la misma manera hasta que…

SHIIIIIIIIIII, se oyó el estruendo de la puerta principal abriéndose, ahí volvimos recién a la realidad. Nos miramos un segundo, nos sonrojamos fuertemente, miramos a la puerta y nos pusimos pálidos, nos volvimos a mirar y como si hubiéramos hecho un acuerdo mental, el se quito encima de mí, se peino con las manos y se dispuso a hacerse el desinteresado y concentrado en su celular, mientras que por mi parte me incorpore, me acomode el top que llevaba puesto me volví a sujetar el pelo con el elástico y recién pude ver porque nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, le señor y la señora Flynn-Fletcher estaban cargando un reproductor de música de un tamaño gigantemente anormal y de por lo menos el año había entrado de espaldas y recién giro la cabeza en medida que pudo.

-Hola chicos!, nos ayudarían un poco con esta reliquia?-Dijo mientras entraban.

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

Me toque los labios antes de comenzar a vestirme, definitivamente, sería un gran dia.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Puse la misma ropa de siempre encima de mi cama, la cual consistía en un top rosado , encima de eso una camiseta pegada de manga corta sin hombros, un cinturón de color fucsia oscuro con la hebilla color plata, una falda blanca y finalmente unas balerinas blancas.

Hoy hacia más calor de lo usual, pero tampoco tan exagerado como aquel día, así que descarte el top y empecé a ponerme la camiseta.

Termine de cambiarme, me dirigí al baño y empecé a deshacer las muchas trenzas con las que había dormido, me desvele con las chicas haciéndonos peinados locos, termine con tres trenzas mal hechas y un moño al costado de mi oreja derecha, me mire un segundo y no pude evitar dar una carcajada, me veía ridícula, o en términos de Candace, fatal, me quede un segundo con la mirada en el espejo pero totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos, que pasaría si Phineas me viera así?, me moriría de seguro.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Jamás permitiría que eso pase- Me dije para mí misma a lo que deshacía la última trenza, me volví a mirar en el espejo, mi pelo estaba… ondulado, tenía muchos rulos uniformemente esparcidos por todo mi pelo, no eran tan fuertes, se veían naturales. Por más que peine y peine una y otra vez no conseguí librarme de esos rulos, después de 20 minutos me rendí, me reusaba a usar plancha, porque la última vez que la use, mi mama me tuvo que hacer una crema anti frizz, el planchado me había durado poco tiempo y por la humedad que había, se me había esponjado hasta más no poder.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, me deje el pelo suelto, me lave los dientes , la cara y me dispuse a sacar una cartuchera de tamaño mediano, donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de maquillaje que mis amigas me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, casi todo estaba nuevo, por más que me encantaría usarlo, eso no va conmigo, nunca he sido superficial y no comenzare ahora.

-Pero eso no es ser superficial, que tiene de malo arreglarse un poco?- me dijo Mili. Mire por unos segundos el estuche de rubor que me regalo ella, estaba debatiéndome mentalmente en si abrirlo o no, perdí, me dispuse a abrir el empaque de plástico en el que estaba envuelto. Normalmente solía ponerme un poco de rímel , casi nada y un brillo labial color fresa. Ahora me volví a pintar mis facciones, me delinee los ojos y me hice ( ni idea como) unos labios rojos y grandes. Me volví a mirar, me horrorice.

- Que rayos me paso?- JAMÁS he usado maquillaje en exceso como ahora, me despinte toda la cara y me arregle como siempre y me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas, igual que el rímel, casi nulo- Okey, estas nerviosa porque vas a ver a Phineas de nuevo, eso es todo- me dije a mi misma.

-Isa!, cariño, el desayuno está listo

- Ya voy mama! -me dispuse a mirarme una vez más a lo que me dirija a la puerta de mi baño.

-Me falta algo…- Me quede mirándome unos segundos-Ah, claro, dije regresando y tomando mis aretes y saliendo de mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

Llegue a la cocina y mi mama ya estaba terminando de tomar su café a la volada, no le preste mucha atención, normalmente cuando pasa es que la oficina le dijo a último momento que requieren de sus servicios más temprano o que no calculo bien el tiempo y se le hizo tarde. Me senté y empecé a tomar mi desayuno tranquilamente.

-Ahora que te paso, mama? Pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja.

-Hija, escucha, tengo un pequeño problema en la oficina y no voy a poder volver hasta mañana – Dijo mientras se ponía el saco.

-Qué?

- Oh, por favor, no me digas que te da miedo quedarte sola, ya estás muy grande para esas cosas.

-No, no es eso, es que…-Me quede callada, que explicación le iba a dar, que quería decirle a alguien que no sean mis amigas algo con respecto a Phineas?, no esa no definitivamente.

-Que que?

-Nada

-Y… que me cuentas de los vecinos?

-De lo-los vecinos?- pregunte nerviosa, mama nunca preguntaba sin un propósito y esta no sería una excepción.

-Si...para ser más precisa…de Phineas-Sentí que mi corazón se detenía de golpe, tal vez no era tan discreta como pensaba.

-De Phineas?-Dije con toda la naturalidad posible.

-Si…Que es él para ti?

-El es so-solo un amigo...- Respondí tratando de desaparecer mis nervios.

-Tenias que incluir "solo"?- Pregunto mi mama mientras que en su cara se formaba una expresión picara y maliciosa. Estaba sudando, y su mirada solo hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-Como lo sabes?- Dije derrotada, bajando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se tenían de rojo.

-Hija , te conozco igual que la palma de mi mano- Contesto con una sonrisa cariñosa- y el día que la familia de Linda se fue ,llegaste como si estuvieses borracha a la casa, prácticamente habían corazones alrededor tuyo y por lo que sé, no había nadie más en la casa a parte de ti y Phineas. Además no se me escapan los muchos dibujos que hay en tu cuarto, sin contar que desde ese día que llegamos aquí , por más que el mundo este de cabeza, mientras estés con el siempre vas a sonreír. Phineas es un buen partido cariño y se nota que los dos tienen futuro juntos.-Al oír esto último alce la cabeza y sonreí esperanzada- Nunca te rindas- Agrego antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir cual rayo de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Me puse a pensar respecto a lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos pocos segundos, me volví a sonrojar.

-Hay que vida la mía…-Dije un poco divertida y apenada a la vez. Le di un último sorbo al jugo de naranja.

-Gua guau!-ladro Pinky sacándome de mis pensamientos, puso sus dos patas delanteras en el asiento de la silla donde estaba sentada y ladro de la misma forma. Me estremecí, tenía una sensación de ya haber visto ese ladrido en el.

_***FlashBack***_

Tenía solo cinco años, recuerdo claramente ese día, todavía nos encontrábamos en México y hace menos de un mes en mi cumpleaños me habían comprado una mascota, Pinky, que nombre más ridículo, que yo solo era un bebe y no era consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba.

Estaba tomando desayuno, mama estaba ordenando la casa y papa había ido a trabajar, si, mi papa se había ido a trabajar. Pinky puso sus dos patas delanteras en el asiento de la silla donde estaba sentada y ladro, ladro una y otra vez, durante todo el santo día. Es cierto, ya lo había visto ladrar, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía apurado y desesperado.

Termine de desayunar mi cereal con leche y deje mi taza en el lavadero ( ni idea como, porque a esa edad yo no lo alcanzaba), acto seguido me dirigí a mi alcoba para cambiarme, mama ya me había dejado la ropa extendida encima de mi ya tendida cama, me puse lo de siempre: Una camiseta blanca de manga larga un vestido rosado hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas que parecía un overol, unas pantis rosado pálido y unas botas cortas color fucsia.

Eso es lo que siempre me había enorgullecido de mi misma, desde pequeña , nunca tuvieron la necesidad de decirme que hacer, a excepción por la comida era independiente.

Mama entro a mi habitación, justo cuando había terminado de cambiarme-Ah, Isa, ya te cambiaste?!, que rápida!-Dijo entrando y parándose frente a mi-Bueno , epale ,epale hija apúrate, vamos a peinarte, que tenemos que ir a mi trabajo, me olvide algo de suma importancia-Dijo mi mama en perfecto español, yo solo asentí emocionada, me encantaba ir a trabajo de mama, ella trabajaba en una dulcería y cuando estaba allí podía comer todos los duces que quisiera sin que me descubran.

-Si mami- Dije al mismo tiempo estirando mis pequeños brazos hacia ella con las palmas extendidas y luego encogiéndolas hasta formar un puño y finalmente volviendo a extenderlas. Ella vio mi acto y luego suspiro.

-No estás muy grande para que te tenga que cargar?-Yo moví negativamente la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se me formaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara, volví a hacer el gesto con los brazos, ella rodo los ojos, volvió a suspirar al mismo tiempo que me levantaba. Luego de esto se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró la puerta tras si.

Y Pinky siguió ladrando de esa manera tooodo el día.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y humedecían mi pijama, hace ya un buen tiempo que me había acorralado en esa esquina de mi cuarto, la más próxima a la puerta, había encogido las piernas y había comenzado a llorar. Acaricie a mi pequeña mascota por milésima vez, intentando tranquilizar a ambos, estaba igual que yo, asustada y temblando por los horrorosos sonidos que salían del exterior de mi recamara.

Apreté a mi mascota al oír y ver otro rayo en mi ventana, era de noche, estaba lloviendo, hacia frio pero no me atrevía a salir de allí, otra lagrima cayo de mi rostro al oír el sonido de la loza colapsando en el suelo, tan solo habían pasado diez minutos, y ya se habían oído gritos, amenazas, alaridos, loza rota y golpes a las paredes.

Me digne a mirar a mi compañero, seguía temblando y dando pequeños gemidos cada vez que se volvió a escuchar un grito. Por un momento recordé las acciones de este mismo a lo largo del dia.

-Lo sabías, no?- Dije ahogándome en la última palabra mientras más lagrimas salían de mi rostro, el me miro a los ojos, recuerdo claramente que vi un brillo especial en sus ojos que de alguna manera me tranquilizaron un poco.

PUM, PUM,PUM!,se oyeron pisadas pasar por mi puerta, abrace mas fuerte a mi mascota, los pasos se alejaron unos minutos y luego volvieron más pesados, se oyó caer algo a suelo, luego un sonido que indicaba que sea lo que se haya caído, se había despegado del suelo, se volvió a oír otro griterío. Hubo un silencio de un minuto ,yo estaba rogando para que mi pesadilla hubiese finalizado, luego escuche una voz masculina que prácticamente rugió algo que no quise escuchar y finalmente el cierre de la puerta principal con brusquedad.

Me quede allí, estática y empecé a llorar más fuerte, porque algo me decía que, sea lo que haya salido por esa puerta, no volvería jamás.

A día siguiente me desperté en la misma posición en la cual me encontraba anoche, mi Pinky estaba durmiendo en mi regazo y tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido por la posición por la que había pasado la noche.

_***FindelFlashBack***_

Desperté de mi trance por así decirlo, había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que seguía sentada, con la cabeza en las manos y los codos sobre la mesa, pasaron unos segundos y una lágrima traicionera cayó de mis ojos. Esa sensación de felicidad que tenia al salir de mi cuarto había desaparecido por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

Me guarde las lágrimas para otra ocasión "no vale llorara por la leche derramada", me dije a mi misma. Respire profundamente, me limpie las lágrimas, me levante, lave la loza y la guarde en su lugar.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá.

-Ahora.., que puedo hacer?-me pregunte a mi misma en un tono aburrido, mire a mi entorno buscando algo para entretenerme, al no encontrara nada interesante me acosté en el sofá. Apoye la espalda en el brazo de este cruce los brazos y extendí las piernas, después de un par de segundos que parecieron eternos mi celular sonó.

BIP-BIP

Había llegado un mensaje

_**Celular de Isabella**_

_De: 987 0534 71 (Gretchen)_

_Hola Isa, que estas haciendo?,_

_Jeje, estoy aburridísima, puedo ir _

_A tu casa?_

Sonreí al leer el mensaje, al parecer ya tenía algo que hacer hoy.

_Claro que puedes venir, estoy_

_Súper aburrida aquí también,_

_Ya somos dos, Ven rápido!_

_PDTA: Esa es MI frase!_

_**Casa de Isabella**_

Hacia tan solo medio minuto que había presionado el botón de "Enviar cuando sonó el timbre. Me incorpore un poco confundida y abrí la puerta.

-HOLA!-Se escucho estruendosamente por toda la casa, la tropa entera había venido. Apenas había abierto la boca siquiera para decir algo pero ellas entraron a lo que yo seguía en la misma posición de antes, con una mano en la puerta y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Pueden pasar-Dije al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa irónica. Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con las sonrisas picaras de mis amigas. Trague saliva, sabía lo que venía.

-Y… a que se debe tú "repentino" cambio de look-pregunto Milly adelantándose y cruzándose de brazos con la misma expresión.

-Ferb me dijo que hoy regresaban de Inglaterra, también dice que Phineas está emocionadísimo por volver a Danville, cuando le pregunto el porqué, el tartamudeo un momento y le dijo que era porque extrañaba a sus amigos, ya varias veces se habían ido incluso más tiempo y nunca había actuado así , le perece extraño todo eso, tiene algo que ver contigo?-Lo recordé era cierto, nadie estaba enterado de "eso", ni siquiera ellas. Sentí mis mejillas arder y sin darme cuenta me roce los labios con los dedos.

Esa respuesta fue más que aclaratoria para mi mejor amiga, que por unos segundos se sorprendió y casi dejaba car el celular que tenía en la mano, me conocía tan bien que podía saber que pensaba con solo ver mis acciones.

-Oh, My god-Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Todas mis amigas la miraron extrañadas , ella al ver su cara de confusión le hizo señas a Milly de que se acercara , ella lo hizo y Gretchen le susurro algo al oído, ella también se sorprendió y así sucesivamente paso con el resto de mis minuto después todas me miraron emocionadísimas.

-No entrare en detalles, es mas ni siquiera debí decírselos-Dije cruzándome de brazos con las mejillas muy enrojecidas. Querían detalles eso era obvio, se quedarían con las ganas. Su cara de desilusión se hiso presente.

-AWWWW-Dijeron con el mismo tono.

-Lo siento, pero no-Dije decisiva.

-Ejem…todavía no has respondido mi pregunta

-Cual?- Dije haciéndome la que no sabía de que hablaba.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Esto- Dije tomando un par de rizos-Es resultado de su "divertido" juego de anoche.

-Y no podías usar una plancha?

-JAMAS , no desde otoño!

-Te paso lo de la plancha, pero tu nunca te rindes tan fácilmente, así que algo me dice que quieres que "alguien" te vea así.

-Tal vez…- Respondí dándole a entender que así era. En eso sonó la puerta, todas, incluyéndome miramos a ese lugar extrañadas

En la casa del frente…

Apenas habíamos llegado a casa, ayude a bajar las maletas y cuando creí que tenía un minuto de paz, mama me mando a sacudir las cortinas. Sin querer queriendo mira a su casa.

Hasta ahora me causa gracia todas las locuras que ella era capaz de hacer con las de estar con mi hermano. Sip, mi hermano era un tipo con suerte al tener a alguien como ella, no es que me gustara Isabella ni nada de eso, pero , Cuantas veces encuentras a alguien como ella sin que sea, creída o caprichosa?, Muy pocas , creo yo.

De pronto vi algo que me alarmo, el camión del correo, se detuvo en la misma cuadra que en la de ella y el cartero bajo con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos. Que yo sepa, no vivía ninguna mujer en toda la cuadra a excepción de Isabella. Si las flores no eran para Isabella , porque se detuvo allí y no más adelante? Y si si, Quien rayos las envió?

En eso Candace, que pasaba por alli , vio la expresión en mi rostro e inmediatamente, supo que nada bueno pasaba.

-ferb , estas bien?- Mire por ambos lados asegurándome que Phineas no estuviera cerca y le hice unas señas para que se acercara y le señale la ventana- uhh- Dijo ella al comprender la gravedad de la situación. Nosotros dos nos habíamos roto la espalda prácticamente, para que Phineas entendiera por fin sus sentimientos hacia su vecina y mejor amiga, ahora cuando tanto esfuerzo estaba dando resultado, alguien viene y la acorteja-Pero Isabella está enamorada de Phineas…verdad?

-No lo se…-me limite a decir mirándola a la cara.

-No sabes que, Ferb?-Dijo una voz alegre a nuestras espaldas, tragamos en seco-Ferb?-Mire a Candace suplicante.

-Ho-hola hermanito, que haces aquí?-Dijo ella con sonrisa fingida.

-Ammm….Candace, yo vivo aquí-Dijo extrañado- Además estaba buscando a Perry, ni bien lo deje salir de su jaula desapareció por completo.

-Me están ocultando algo?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Candace. Aproveche el momento y mire por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana. Definitivamente, las rosas eran para Isabella.

-Que?!, no, no te ocultamos nada , verdad Ferb?- Levante el pulgar y asentí. El nos miro un segundo y se fue-Fuif!, por un pelo no?-Se dirigió a mí, yo solo sonreí aliviado, mi hermano puede llegar a ser un poco (muchísimo) exagerando si se lo propone.

-Aja!- Se oyó la misma voz de antes, nos tomo por los hombros y nos giro, estaba notablemente molesto- tienen algo que decir?

-Amm…- Dijo Candace jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente- Mira allí esta Perry!- El la miro y levanto una ceja como diciendo "Encerio?"

-Aja…como digas- Dijo dándole a entender que no le creía en absoluto, nos aparto y corrió las cortinas para vr lo que tratamos de ocultarle.

Cuando lo vio, frunció el ceño y apreté los puños con fuerza.

* * *

**reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Volví a la sala con el resto de mis amigas que al verme entrara con un gran ramo de rosas no pudieron evitar tener una gran confusión, sorpresa y curiosidad de saber quien me había mandado semejante regalo.

-Y esas flores?!

-Ni idea-Dije igual de confundida de ellas.

-Un momento…tengo una idea de quien podrían ser…

-Que?!-Dije sorprendida al leer los pensamientos de mi amiga-No, definitivamente no, ese no es su estilo.

-Oh vamos, para él es normal pasar el día en Marte!, que tienen unas rosas?- Ella tenia razón, respire profundamente y saque la tarjeta. La leí, y se podría decir que estalle en furia. Sin estar consiente de mis actos tire la tarjeta al suelo y empecé a pisotearla con todas mis fuerzas.

- DE-JA-ME-EN-PAZ, DE-JA-ME-EN-PAZ, DE-JA-ME-EN-PAZ!-Gritaba colérica, solté las rosas y Ginger las atrapo para que no se cayeran. Después de un rato, de haber descargado toda mi furia en la pobre tarjeta, me tumbe en el sofá todavía apretando los puños. Milly cogió lo que quedaba de esta y después de estirarla procedió a leerla en voz alta:

Se perfectamente que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona,

Pero eso no se significa que me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-Quien es?- Preguntaron todas mirándome , yo agarre un cojín y lo abrace a mi pecho cúbranme la boca antes de susurrar.

-Thaddeus…- Dije mordiendo el cojín para evitar gritar de nuevo

-THADDEUS?!-Dijeron todas asombradas.

-Si..

-Pero…como?!

-Ha estado asi durante los últimos 5 meses, cada semana me llega algo, unos globos , un peluche, chocolates…Me esta volviendo loca!, al principio los acepte de buena gana , pero luego se volvió fastidioso y ahora insoportable!- pasaron algunos minutos con la boca cerrada-saben qué?-dije incorporándome y abriendo la puerta- Ginger, llévatelas!, te las regalo!, no quiero saber nada mas de esas rosas.

Unos minutos antes en la casa de al frente….

-ya tranquilízate, sabes que enojándote, no conseguirás nada- me deje caer en el sillón, sabía que mi hermano tenía razón, no conseguiría nada enojándome.

- Y que otra reacción esperabas?-Pregunte cruzándome de brazos- Como quieres que reaccione sabiendo que alguien más está detrás de MI Isabella-Me tape la boca al darme cuenta que no debí decir este ultimo comentario.

-Y desde cuando es TU Isabella- Pregunto mi hermana, me sonroje muchísimo. Creo que olvide mencionarlo, Ferb estaba 100% enterado del asunto, Candace solo sabía que a mí me gustaba.

-Desde que tuvo el coraje suficiente para besarla-Le respondió mi hermano sin poder ocultar una pequeña risilla. Esta respuesta tomo totalmente desprevenida a mi hermana , que por un segundo me miro sorprendida y en un instante su cara cambio a una sonrisilla maliciosa- Y bueno, el resto , ya lo debes de intuir.

-Ferb…-Dije apenado con la cara aun mas roja.

-Algún día tendría que pasar…siempre lo supe…-Dijo haciéndose la desinteresada viendo el largo de sus uñas.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunte sin entender el comentario.

- Ya te enteraras luego hermanito…- dijo en un tono misterioso antes de retirarse.

-yo que tu hablaría con ella…-Me aconsejo antes de irse de la misma manera que Candace.

Minutos más tarde…

-A donde vas tan animado hermanito? – Pregunto Candace extrañada, pues minuto antes estaba a punto de entrar en depresión.

-A la casa de Isabella- Mi hermana me miro confundida-De no ser por Ginger esas rosas hubieran terminado en el basurero-Ella no cambio su expresión – Ni idea- Le respondí sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-Okey, buena suerte. Yo voy con Jeremy- Dijo despidiéndose-bueno , adiós!- Dijo canturreando la ultima parte, a lo que se dirigía a su coche nuevo. Se lo habían comprado como regalo de cumpleaños al cumplir 18.

-Bueno, ya , mas tranquila?-pregunto Holly después de desahogarme golpeando el mismo cojín que tenia sujetado hace unos segundos. La mire, le di un último puñetazo al cojín y lo arroje lejos.

-Ahora si- Dije sonriendo como siempre.

-Quieren ver tele? – Pregunto holly

-Si!- dijimos todas al unisonó y subimos a mi habitación.

Había pasado unos 20 minutos aprox. Y entre tantas risas y bromas de parte mis amigas ya me había olvidado el tema del "Admirador no secreto", así le había puesto Adyson. En eso sonó otra vez el timbre.

-Oh!- Dijo Gretchen en tono cansado y frustrado- Ahora que?, mariachis?,- Concluyó en tono irónico.

-Ya Gretch, todas sabemos que estas celosa…

-Celosa de que?, de que Isabella tenga cuchumil admiradores y yo no?!

-Tú misma lo admitiste…!-Canturreo Holly, Gretchen le dedico una mirada asesina y esta se callo de inmediato.

-Bueno Isa, que haces aquí?, ve a abrir la puerta!

-Hay cierto, ahora vuelvo-Dije apresurada mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, camine un poco impaciente hacia la puerta, debo admitirlo, me moría de curiosidad por saber quien era. Abrí la puerta, mi sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande.

-Phineas!-Dije sin pensar siquiera mis actos, abalanzándome sobre el y abrazarlo con fuerza, para mi esos tres mese fueron toda una tortura. El tubo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caerse.

-Isabella…No puedo respirar…-Dijo el ahogándose en sus palabras, me di cuenta de lo que hacía y lo solté rápidamente apenada.

-Yo…lo siento!...es que..-Titubeé nerviosa tratando de explicar algo que no tenía mucho sentido. Y , para mi sorpresa, me abrazo.

-Ya…, tranquila no te disculpes-Dijo en tono dulce-Yo también te extrañé-Agrego apretándome ligeramente.

Después de un rato nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo, porque sentía que, si me quedaba asi, no me podría controlar a mí misma, nos acercamos, mas y mas y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse…

-Isabella!, apúrate que la película está en la parte más interesante!- Se escucho a Milly bajando apresuradamente las escaleras.

-Oh!-Dijo sorprendida al vernos- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos-Concluyo con una risita.

-Que?, no estábamos haciendo nada!-Dije apresurada y toda sonrojada al igual que Phineas.

-Aja, como digas- Respondió irónica, mientras volvía a subir las escaleras para , seguramente, contarle a las demás TODO lo que había visto con pelos y señales.

-Y que van a hacer hoy?-Pregunte, como siempre, inocentemente.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, todavía es temprano pero aun no se me ha ocurrido nada –Estaba a punto de decirle si le gustaría ir al parque pero me acorde de 2 cosas: A) Mis amigas estaban allí, en mi cuarto y no se les pasaría de largo que me valla. B) Seguramente se podrían a espiarme durante todo el día, su insignia de "Espiar a tu jefe", que ganaron hace unos años les ha sido , recientemente de mucha utilidad.

-Phineas!, Hijo!, ven, necesito que me ayudes!-Oímos a la Sra. Flynn-Fletcher desde la puerta de su casa. Phineas miro a su mama un poco disgustado.

-Ya voy mama!-Le respondió y luego se dirigió a mi-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Isabella- Se despidió con la mano, Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando yo me le adelante y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego Phineas-Le susurre en el oído antes de regresar a mi casa y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo comenzara lo interesante, principalmente todos estos capitulos iban a ser el prologo pero me di cuenta que seria muy largo asi que lo dividi en estos, creanme, era muuucho lo que tenia en total y como hasta ahora la historia no tenia nada que ver con el titulo decidi acortarlo para que no se aburran.**

**Por otra parte, Isabella esta totalmente decidida y como era de esperarse ella no descansara hasta que Phineas sea su novio,pero pobre de ella..., no sabe lo que le espera...**

**Probablemente subire otro capitulo el martes o el miercoles.**

**Tami fuera , paz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!, enserio siento mucho la tardanza, se supone que debía subir el cap el lunes..., pero bueno, no pude...**

**Cambiando de tema, estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, parece que me ha dado sarampión o varicela...**

**No los molesto mas con mis problemas personales...**

**que comience la función **

* * *

Me quede allí, estático totalmente, aturdido por la impresión, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresión neutra en el rostro, para que, al cabo de unos segundos, se formara una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro.

-Hey, Phineas!, hijo!, que haces allí parado, ven que necesito que me ayudes!-Me sobresalte un segundo, mi mama tenía razón, estaba allí, parado en medio de la carretera, sonriendo como un perfecto idiota.

-Ya voy mama!- Le respondí a lo que corría dentro de la casa. Cuando cerré la puerta vi a mi mama sentada en el sofá, mirándome junto a mi papa , que me miraba de la misma manera. Mire de reojo a las escaleras, allí estaba Ferb , mirándome con una cara de medio asustado y medio burlón, volví a dirigir la mirada en mama y papa. Me sentía muy incomodo con los tres mirándome y la ausencia de ruido solo lo empeoraba.

-Y…que necesitabas que te ayude, mama?..-Pregunte nervioso.

-Siéntate hijo-me ordeno mi papa serio, yo obedecí sin mediar palabra, todavía confundido.

-Phineas, sabemos que estas creciendo y que tienes otros intereses….Queremos que sepas que puedes decirnos todo-Yo los miraba confundido.

-A ver, el punto es?...

-Porque no nos dijiste que tenias novia?!-Me pregunto mi mama mirándome a los ojos. Asi que de eso se trataba todo?!, Isabella No es mi novia…, no oficialmente, pero claro solo había una sola persona que lo creía: Ferb

-FERB!-Le grite a el levantándome de donde me encontraba muy enojado-SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ISABELLA NO-ES-MI-NOVIA!-Dije avanzando hacia el recriminándole todo sin siquiera pensar, me miraba asustado. Luego de un rato le di un golpe a la pared, desahogándome, después de esto, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y abrazando mis rodillas, di un grito tapándome la boca con la playera, para luego quedarme alli, todavía molesto.

Mis padres me miraban atónitos al igual que Ferb- Mejor anúncialo con un megáfono y que todo Danville se entere de lo que el señor Ferb Fletcher tiene que decir!

Con Isabella…

Apenas entre a mi casa, corrí ligeramente las cortinas para ver su reacción, sonreí mentalmente, al verlo, sip, otro punto a mi favor, solo era cuestión de tiempo esta vez, no te me escaparas Flynn, no esta vez…

Antes de darme cuenta, todas mis amigas estaban detrás mío, me giré solo para encontrarme con la mirada acusadora de mis amigas,

-Cuando será la boda?-Pregunto Milly estallando en carcajadas.

-Yo sere la dama de honor!-Dijo Gretchen alzando la mano, en un segundo todas estaban riéndose.

-Como será tu vestido?!

-Donde será la luna de miel?!

-Cuantos hijos tendrán?!

-Donde vivirán?

-Ya, ya!, Tranquilas!- Me hicieron caso omiso-Callenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee!-Grite a todo pulmón, ellas se detuvieron y me miraron en cuestión- saben perfectamente que…-No pude terminar, pues sonó mi celular, conteste en el acto- Hola? Oh!, buenos días señora Eliza M. Feyersied , Claro que si…,QUE QUE DICE?, y que podemos hacer?, oh claro , por supuesto, a la orden!-Termine la llamada haciendo mi típico saludo aunque sabia que ella no estaba alli para poder verlo.

-Que paso?

-Chicas…, no se acuerdan que el año pasado nos graduamos con "todas" las insignias?-Les pregunte , todas asintieron- Bueno pues resulta que no era asi!- Todas me miraron sorprendidas.

- Que quieres decir con eso Isabella?!

-Resulta que nos falto la insignia de " Ayuda a una pequeña Lil Sparks*"

**(N/A: " Lil Sparks" es un término para llamar a las exploradoras más pequeñas que ellas, Melissa fue un ejemplo en el capitulo "El Laberinto")**

-Hay una insignia para eso?

-Querida, hay insignias de todo!

-Ya cálmense todas, hay algo que podamos hacer?

- De hecho , si, una tropa de estas pequeñas va a llegar hoy a la cabaña de reuniones, tendremos que ayudarlas a conseguir una insignia.

-Ok y que esperamos?, vamos!

En la casa del frente…

Phineas no se había movido para nada de su posición, lo mire preocupado, tal vez había exagerado un poco mis burlas. Mama me miro preocupada, seguramente en busca de una explicación que sonara aunque sea un poco lógica.

-Mi culpa…- Les dije acercándome a ellos y sentándome donde el se había sentado hace algunos minutos-Me excedí demasiado , con las burlas, el no hubiera reaccionado así si no lo hubiera molestado tanto-Me dirigí a Phineas- Hermano, enserio, te juro que yo no dije nada-El , dudando por un momento, levanto su cabeza hacia mi.

-Que?..

-Yo no dije nada

-Entonces…si tu…- Dejo de mirarme para mirar a mama y a papa en cuestión, yo hice lo mismo- Que los llevo a sacar esa clase de conclusiones?

-Bueno pues…en los últimos meses has actuado MUY extraño, te chocas con la gente, te tropiezas con todo, no puedes concentrarte..incluso te equivocas al hacer cálculos en tus proyectos!, todos esos síntomas me asen llegar que estas enamorado y ahora que te veo DEMASIADO nervioso con Isabella e incluso, los vi, que de no ser por Milly…-Dijo soltando una pequeña risa-tu me entiendes…

-Bueno ya!, me gusta Isabella y muchísimo!, contentos?!-Dijo alzando los brazos-Pero no es mi novia!- Concluyo mirándome a mi.

-Bueno…no oficialmente-Susurre.

-Te oí!- Dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Dos Horas después…

-Hola chicos, Que están Haciendo?-Pregunte como de costumbre entrando al patio trasero de los Flynn-Fletcher, debo admitirlo, estañaba decir esa frase. Tenía un gran libro de recortes en las manos, lo tenia abierto y constantemente ojeaba las paginas

-Holaa Isabella!- Dijo saludando con la mano al vernos a todas entrar a su casa- Estamos haciendo una catapulta gigante.  
-Ah..Que interesante!- Exclame un poco distraída sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía,estaba mas concentrada mirando el suelo de su jardín.

-Y…Que es eso?-Me pregunto al ver el gran libro que llevaba en las manos.

-Ah, esto es…como explicarlo… algo así como entre un libro de recortes y un libro de plantas medicinales y comestibles en todo tipo de hábitats-Le conteste mirándolo, para luego un segundo después volver mi vista al suelo.

-Para que es?

-Es para ayudar a las Lil Sparks a conseguir su insignia de "Recolección de plantas"

-No que se habían graduado de las exploradoras hace un año?

- De hecho si , pero nos ocultaron a existencia de un parche hasta el día de hoy, y como tenemos la oportunidad de conseguirla lo haremos.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto de forma inocente.

-Mmm…claro , porque no?

-Hey Ferb, quieres ayudarnos a recolectar plantas medicinales?!-Estoy completamente segura de que el se iba a negar y aprovechando que Phineas estaba volteado, le hice una cara de perrito agrandando los ojos rogándole que viniera, porque , si todo salía bien, Ferb sería mi mejor amigo y tenía que ir haciéndome la idea. El me miro confundido un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Enserio no les molesta interrumpir su proyecto?

-Claro que no Isabella, eres nuestra amiga, además, eso- Dijo señalando la catapulta, lo podemos hacer otro día y creo que , por la forma que buscas y buscas solo podrás hacerlo hoy!- Sonrei, era importante para el!

-Bien, escúchenme, ya busque en casi todo Danville y ya casi consigo todas las que necesito así que me faltan dos y las necesito ahora.

20 minutos después…

-Eso si que fue agotador- Dije mientras me abanicaba con mi mano.

-Ni que lo digas-Me respondió Phineas, habíamos estado revisando cada centímetro del jardín tratando de encontrar las venditas hierbas , no exagero , buscamos debajo de cada piedra hasta que vimos una y un par de minutos después otra.

-Gracias chicos- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada Isabella- Dijo colocando el libro en el lugar donde se supone que se ponen las cosas que uno quiera arrojar en la catapulta, aunque claro, todavía estaba incompleta y no funcionaria-Esto pesa mas de lo que parece.

- Lo se…Y ustedes necesitan ayuda con el proyecto?

-De hecho si, podrías quedarte aquí a lo que traemos el resorte que falta?, mundo antorcha no lo pudo traer y tenemos que ir a recogerlo.

- Y para que me necesitan aquí?-Pregunte extrañada.

- Bueno, pues…te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos distraemos por un segundo nuestros proyectos desaparecen?-Asentí con la cabeza-Pues si alguien se queda acá es mas probable que no se esfume de la faz de la tierra. Lo harías por mi?- Dijo mirándome

-Cl-claro, por..por supuesto ustedes no se preocupen!-Dije sonriendo nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias Isabella-Dijo saliendo detrás de Ferb- Ah, y otro favor ponle aceite a la manija, pero asegúrate de no poner más de tres gotas!

20 minutos después…

Ya casi todo estaba listo, ya habían colocado el resorte en su lugar y de base le pusieron una plataforma un poco alta, por lo que, cada vez que querías poner algo tenias que treparte en un pedazo de madera al costado de la manija que sobresalía a modo de escalón.

-Y… exactamente que van a lanzar?-Pregunte al ver el proyecto terminado.

-Bueno…no lo se-Dijo un tanto inseguro, lo mire confundida-A mi no me mires, la catapulta fue idea de Ferb-Me contesto señalándolo a el , quien simplemente nos dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir recogiendo el material que había sobrado, Phineas le dio una mirada satisfecha al proyecto del dia, hasta que luego su cara giro en dirección mía-Oh!, cierto , tu libro sigue alli!, lo había olvidado!-Dicho esto se dirigió a la catapulta.

-Phineas…yo puedo ir a cogerlo, quédate allí-Le dije mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el me puso la mano extendida en frente mío, como diciéndome "alto"

-No, que pasaría si te resbalases?, no quiero que salgas herida, quedo claro?-Sin esperar mi respuesta se dirigió de nuevo a catapulta. Sabia perfectamente que nada conseguiría tratando de evitarlo, se trepo y estiro su mano para sacar el libro de alli, y trató e ponerse en puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero calculo mal y se resbalo su zapato del pedazo de madera.

-AHH!-Grito llamando nuestra atención, podríamos haber ido a socorrerlo sin problemas , de no ser porque justamente debajo de el estaban los restos de metal y de vidrio rotos que habían sobrado, esto mismo nos impedía acercarnos lo suficiente. Para su suerte se había sostenido de quien sabe donde y estaba tratando de poner el pie en algún lado para no caer, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poder subirse a medias y en un intento desesperado coloco su pie en la manija que cedió rápidamente tomando impulso y lanzando a Phineas con el libro en las manos a quien sabe donde-FERB, ISABELLA!, AYUDENME!...

-PHINEAS!-Gritamos ambos muy asustado y en estado de semi-shock, yo en mi locura estaba a punto de subirme a la catapulta y tirarme , pero Ferb previniendo eso, me abrazo fuertemente por la espalda sujetando mis brazos para que no pudiera salir a lo que yo gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. En par de segundos la silueta de Phineas se fue haciendo mas pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

-Isa cariño, tienes que comer algo, estas muy delgada-Oi decir a mama detrás de la puerta.

-No!, mama, no tengo hambre!-Le respondí dejándome caer en mi cama y tratando de respirar para no llorar mas, de todas maneras , para que?, estaba totalmente seca desde hace un par de días. Y para colmo, los cólicos que tenia no me ayudaban mucho que digamos.

-Quieres tomar algo?, por lo visto esos cólicos no van a desaparecer solos.

-Bien…Una manzanilla no me haría mal…

-Que te parece si luego salimos a caminar un poco?, te haría bien un poco de aire fresco-Intento mi mama de nuevo.

-No estoy de ánimos mama…

-Bien…, terminaste la tesis?-Claro!, sabía que algo se me había olvidado!, molesta me senté en mi cama y abrí mi computadora comenzando a redactar en el Word.

-Ya casi mama, voy por la mitad…-Le mentí haciéndome la desinteresada.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra porque tienes que presentarla mañana

-Mama, tengo que entregarla el lunes…

-Hija…mañana es lunes.

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos y deje de teclear inconscientemente. Me pare impresionada, le quite el seguro a la puerta y la abrí la puerta con un ataque nervioso.

-Mañana?! ,Pero si ayer era miércoles!-Grite al borde de la desesperación, mama hizo un gesto de molestia, y no me sorprendió, porque estaba hecha una desgracia. Tenía el pantalón de mi pijama y un top que use el miércoles, uno de los tirantes se me caía hasta cerca del codo y tenia puesto el sujetador y mal puesto para rematar. No me había bañado hace poco menos de una semana, y mi boca estaba en igual estado. Mi rostro lleno de legañas y restos de lagrimas secas-Ósea que he estado 5 días en mi cuarto?!-Sin esperar la respuesta de mi madre, me dirigí a mi baño y empecé a lavarme la cara y a cepillarme los dientes y el pelo.

-Isa?

-Mama, necesito que me hagas el desayuno!, un café bien cargado por favor!-Dije lo mejor que pude para que ella me entendiera porque tenía el cepillo y la espuma blanca de la pasta dental en la boca. Mama me miro extrañada. Me enjuagué la boca y le aclare-Tengo que sacar un par de libros de la biblioteca de la universidad para terminar la tesis.

-Ok hija , te espero abajo-Me respondió saliendo de mi cuarto. Me cambie , y me eché mucho perfume para que no se me notara mucho la falta de aseo.

La verdad, después del el "accidente", el único motivo por el cual tuve ganas de seguir viviendo era mi madre, algún día se haría vieja y no podría mantenerse por si sola y seguramente mis primos la llevarían a un asilo, de ninguna manera permitiría que mama terminara allí. Y el único motivo de que mi rendimiento escolar, a pesar de lo que había vivido siguiera intacto, es porque no quería terminar viviendo de bajo de un puente.

Regrese a mi habitación y metí un par de libros , una cartuchera y mi carné de la universidad en un bolso rosado. Seh, mi afición por el rosado estaba intacta, pero ahora lo usaba un tanto…, diferente. De pequeña , solía usar rosado claro y blanco y ahora pues.., el rosado claro se convirtió en rosado normal y el blanco en negro. No se por qué , pero un día me mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que parecía un pastel con esos colores.

Baje las escaleras y el desayuno estaba servido, mama estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba a sorbos un jugo de piña, me senté a su lado y empecé a tomar el café rápidamente.

-Que tanto tienes que hacer para que tomes el café , y de esa manera?, a ti ni si quiera te gusta el café!

-Mama, NO he hecho absolutamente nada de la tesis, tengo que sacar libros de la biblioteca, y con suerte estarán los que necesito, he estado mas ocupada en mis asuntos que en la pinche universidad. Asi que probablemente no dormiré en toda la noche considerando que son las 11 am-Me hice un pan con mermelada y termine el café de un sorbo-Gracias mama!-Le dije mientras salía de casa comiendo el pan.

El viernes siguiente…

Y tal como predije, me madrugue terminando la tesis, pero tuve una gran calificación. Ahora estaba sentada en mi cama, con la laptop en mi regazo, conversado con Gretchen.

_Gretchen: Hola Isa!, como estas?_

_Isabella: Bien descansando después de una semana larga…_

_Gretchen: Y?!_

_Isabella: Y que?_

_Gretchen: Ya lo pensaste?_-Al leer la pregunta de mi amiga, un escalofrió me paso por el cuerpo, había estado tan ocupada con la universidad que me había olvidado de eso por completo.

_Isabella: No gretch, no lo he pensado todavía, y no me gusta que me presionen…_

_Gretchen: Ya pasaron 2 semanas yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo no?_

_Isabella: No lo se… una parte de mi me dice que acepte, que siga con mi vida y otra me dice que no lo haga , que todavía no lo he superado y tal vez nunca lo hare…_

_Gretchen: Hay amiga…, en cualquier otra situación te diría que no lo pienses dos veces pero…_

_Isabella: No lo se gretchen no lo se…-_En ese momento tocaron la puerta_-Están tocando la puerta hablamos luego._

-Adelante-Dije. Para ser sincera esperaba que mama o una de mis amigas entrara pero no, fue Thaddeus el que entro. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó a mi costado. Yo cerré la laptop y la puse a un costado. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que dijo algo.

-Hola Bella-Dijo cogiéndome una mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Hola Thaddeus…-Dije hacia abajo, estaba nerviosa, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Y…-Dijo dando una respiración profunda-Ya lo pensaste?-Concluyo buscando mi mirada. Despues de un par de segundo lo mire a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que me tomo por ambas manos.

-Si...acepto.

* * *

**Es idea mia o... thaddeus era un poco mas cariñoso de lo normal con respecto a una amiga?, que fue lo que isabella acepto?**

**por si no se han dado cuenta este capitulo se enfoca en unos 7 a****ños despues del capitulo anterior.**

**Ya volvi, despues de aproximadamente..un mes?, si mas o menos asi, pero esque la varicela me atraso el trabajo y no tenia animos de escribir hasta ahora.**

**pero es ovbio que nadie me extraño...**

**En...fin**

**probablemente suba el otro capitulo manana. a mas tardar el viernes, quiero compensarles el tiempo que estuve ausente.**

**oh si, y tambien otro de viajeros del tiempo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(N/A: me olvide de decirlo, pero allí tienen unos 21 años)**

En el pasadizo…

Estaba caminando directo a la habitación de Isabella, mientras tarareaba mentalmente "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", resulto ser un tema muy pegadizo. Había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando vi a Thaddeus caminar un poco nervioso a la habitación de ella, unos segundos después vio como entraba y cerraba la puerta. Sentí que el cuerpo se me lleno de curiosidad, algo muy raro en mi, y de puntillas camine hasta llegar a la puerta.

Escuche voces. Yo mentalmente estaba tratando de decidirme si mirar o no, hasta que la ansiedad pudo mas conmigo y me agache para mirar por el cerrojo de la puerta.

Tengo que admitir que me costó creer lo que estaba viendo, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus orbitas y me tuve que tapar la boca para evitar soltar un ruido de sorpresa que revelaría mi posición.

Allí estaban los dos, sentados ambos en la cama de ella. Thaddeus le estaba colocando un anillo en el dedo anular.

-Caray…esto si que no me lo esperaba-Susurre lo más bajo que pude. No aparte mi vista ni un segundo. Después de haberle colocado el anillo se quedaron mirándose en silencio, paso aproximadamente un minuto hasta que se escucho un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de Thaddeus, el hizo un gesto de fastidio con los ojos.

-Cariño, me tengo que ir-le Le dijo, ella bajo la cabeza como respuesta-Oh vamos, te veré luego-Continuo al mismo tiempo que le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, ella asintió con la cabeza, el le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo seguía espiando por la cerradura y si no me movía se darían cuenta, una tremenda falta de respeto. Así que me pare rápidamente corrí hasta la escalera para simular de que recién estaba subiendo.

-Hola Ferb- me dijo al verme.

-Hola Thaddeus-Le salude-no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Que no puedo ver a mi…-Se detuvo un segundo y luego continuo- novia..?

-Yo nunca dije eso…-De nuevo se escucho el pitido en el bolsillo.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós Ferb-Me corto apresurándose al bajar las escaleras. Yo camine hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación…otra vez. Toque la puerta.

-Thaddeus?-Escuche la voz de Isabella con un toque de entusiasmo.

-No, soy yo, puedo pasar?-Le pregunte.

-Oh, si claro, pasa-Entre a la habitación y me senté en la silla de su escritorio sin cerrar la puerta. Me di cuenta que ella estaba evitando que viera su anillo en el dedo.

-Isabella deja de esconder tu mano, ya vi tu anillo-Le dije, ella suspiro molesta y saco sus manos de la espalda.

-Pobre Thaddeus…-Le dije al ver el tamaño del diamante en el anillo-Estoy seguro que le fue muy difícil conseguir un anillo de ese tamaño...-Le dije-Para nada…-Susurre. Isabella alcanzo a escuchar lo que dije.

-Que insinúas?

-Yo?, nada…

-Ferb!-me quede callado unos segundos.

-Porque…porque aceptaste?!-Le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que no pudiera engañarme, cuando hacia eso , ella se sentía presionada y le costaba mucho mentir sin que yo no me diera cuenta.

-Porque…-Se notaba muy nerviosa, jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos titubeando el porqué-Porque…yo…-Estaba muy nerviosa y estaba empezando a sudar hasta que finalmente miro al suelo rendida-No lo se…

-me estas tratando de decir que no sientes nada por el y aun así aceptaste?

-No!, al principio… asi fue peor..en el último año…he empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el..

-Sabes que eso no es suficiente para un compromiso

-Pero…como querías que me negara?!, construyo una replica exacta de los campos elíseos solo para mi!, y…y me d-dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y se puso de rodillas y…saco el anillo…-La pobre ya prácticamente estaba lagrimeando, se tiro a su cama boca abajo cubriéndose la cara con la almohada y estallo en el llanto-YA NO SE QUE HACER!, no quiero casarme con el , pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo… y no encuentro la forma de hacer ambos..

-Y…tu crees que el bosque te haga pensar con claridad las cosas?-Ella se sentó y me sonrió3 secándose las lagrimas-Apúrate la tropa te esta esperando-Le dije, ella se incorporo y saco una mochila de tamaño regular de su armario, salimos de su habitación y caminamos por el pasillo.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo…-Le dije

-Que cosa?

-no ha habían graduado hace años?

-Pues si…Pero…Katie se casa con Django en dos días y planeamos ir de campamento como una despedida de soltera.

-Bien pero has otra cosa que no entiendo, porque tengo que ir yo?!

-Porque Addison está en la universidad y después de ella tu eres el mejor respecto a primeros auxilios y defensa.

-Asi que solo me hicieron venir por si un oso atacaba?

-Ahora comprendes!-Me respondió soltando una risilla divertida, le saque la lengua haciendo el gesto mas infantil que he hecho en años-Niño.

-Mira quien habla-Le replique en tono burlón. Estábamos por la sala cuando la mama de Isabella apareció.

-Oigan chicos, a donde se van?-pregunto al ver mi mochila.

-Mama, te acuerdas que te dije que iría a un campamento con la chicas?

-Oh cierto, esta bien cariño nos vemos el domingo-Ambos nos despedimos de la Sra. Garcia-Shapiro y fuimos directo a mi patio. Caminamos y estaba cada vez mas nervioso

-Ferb estas b…-No termino al pregunta al ver lo que había dentro de mi patio trasero. Me miro con los ojos brillantes y acuosos con una expresión diciéndome "como?"

Me quede en esa misma posición por un par de segundos, y luego volver mi vista a la maquina que había allí, tenia una base redonda de color plateado, al frente de eso habían una serie de pantallas y controles color verde y en el piso un control remoto del mismo color.

-Dijiste que no podías hacer planos…-Le dije con un hilo de voz, el no me respondió, solo me entrego un papel color azul enrollado. Mire a Ferb un instante y luego dirija mi atención en papel, lo desenrolle y me di cuenta de lo que eran: Planos. Los mire fijamente y me di cuenta de que estaban hechos con crayones y la letra era de un niño de 10 años a lo mucho, la firma solo confirmo mi lógica: Phineas Flynn-Do-donde los encontraste?

-Te acuerdas que te dije que me iría a Inglaterra unos meses por ese concurso de la universidad?-yo asentí-Estaba empacando y encontré una caja al fondo del ropero, allí estaban todos los planos que el había hecho, la mayoría ni siquiera los habíamos usado, y…te digo algo la mayoría eran para ti-Aunque por fuera parecía como si no me importase mi cerebro me decía que le hubiera gustado ver que habían en esos planos-Revisándolos me percate que había una maquina de tele-transportación y supuse que nos seria útil considerando que vamos a las montanas , que son 9 horas en auto pero con esto nos tomaría unos segundos.

-Oh-Dije.

-Hola chicos, que están haciendo?-Pregunto una voz a mi espalda, me voltee para ver a Candace cargando a una Amanda de dos años. Hice un bufido por lo bajo, sigo odiando que digan MI frase. Candace vio el aparato en medio del patio, se quedo mirando unos segundos y…-Mama!-grito dándome a Amanda y luego salir corriendo. Ferb y yo nos miramos extrañados y pero rápidamente nuestras caras volvieron a la normalidad, así era ella, madura o no nunca cambiara

-Hola Amanda-Le salude, ella me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y me saludo con la mano-Hey Ferb, trae una manta para que ella se siente, se me están empezando a cansar los brazos-Ferb asintió y al poco tiempo regreso con una manta color rojo y la extendió en el suelo, al lado de la maquina. Puse a Amanda en la mana y empezó a jugar con el pasto de alrededor.

En ese momento llego Candace arrastrando a la Sra. Flynn-Fletcher.

-Mama!, mama!, mama!, mira lo que construyó Ferb!-Grito al llegar al patio.

-Candace, no te aburres de…-Se calló al ver el artefacto que había en el patio-Wow…, ahora entiendo porque te dieron una beca en ingeniería robótica tan rápido hijo.

-Al fin los tengo!, Al fin los tengo!, Al fin los tengo!al fin los tengo…-Su voz fue disminuyendo al darse cuenta de la ausencia de el, un silencio incomodo invadió a los presentes por unos minutos.

-Pewy!-Dijo Amanda cortando el silencio y la tención de los presentes. Lo que no sabían ellos era que Amanda vio a la mascota de sus abuelos poniéndose un curioso sombrero y abriendo una puerta

-Te atrape Ferb…-Le dijo a el sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo en la situación. Otra vez el silencio incomodo, los adultos estaban mirándose entre sí sin saber que decir. Amanda en su mente de dos años no entendía la razón por la cual todos dejaron de hablar tan repentinamente y ya se había cansado de jugar con el pasto así que miro a su alrededor y encontró un artefacto curioso para ella, así que se estiro y lo cogió con ambas manos.

La caja extraña tenía muchos círculos de colores que se hundían al presionarlos y luego volvían a su posición original y una pequeña cajita más pequeña que cambiaba de colores al presionar esos extraños círculos. La niña al no entender cuál era la función de esa extraña cajita la dejo donde se encontraba y trato de incorporarse para ver si podía abrir la misma puerta que la mascota de sus abuelos había abierto, Ella también quería saber que había allí!

-Hola chicos!-Dijo una voz femenina, cuando la persona entro se vio de que era Gretchen- Sentimos el retraso, fuimos con Katie a probarse el vestido de novia.

-Oh pues no importa, recién acabamos de llegar, verdad Ferb-Dijo Isabella poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo, el asintió como de costumbre. En eso los ojos de Katie se posaron en la mano de ella.

-Al parecer no soy la única comprometida aquí-Le dijo a Isabella, levantado una ceja, todos la miraron confundidos. Katie solo señaló la mano de Isabella, todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Dejen de mirarme, no pienso dar ninguna explicación hasta volver del campamento-Respondió ella sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, vamos, o si no ,no llegaremos a tiempo para la puesta de sol.

-Eso lo tenemos cubierto-Dijo Ferb señalando la maquina.

-Amm…

-Se los explico cuando lleguemos-Les dijo Isabella empujándolas a las plataformas.

-Ya ingrese las coordenadas así que solo falta activarlo.

-Para que es el control?

-Para volver fácilmente

-Oh-Ferb guardo el control en su bolsillo y activo la maquina.

En 5 segundos la maquina funcionaria. Pero Ferb se percato de algo, las coordenadas no eran las verdaderas, quien rayos las había cambiado?. Faltaban dos segundos, tenia que reaccionar ahora.

-Chicas, todas salgan ahora!-nadie entendía muy bien el porque, pero al ver la cara e anico de Ferb decidieron salir de alli rápidamente, excepto una: Isabella, Al Ferb no les sorprendía la había visto perdida en sus pensamientos varias veces, quedaba un segundo, asi que subió a la plataforma y su intención era cargar a Isabella para que no vaya a donde sea que la maquina se haya reprogramado pero el tiempo le gano y la maquina se activo haciéndolos desaparecer repentinamente frente a las miradas de todos.

* * *

**A que no se lo esperaban verdad?**

**Se supone que debí subir esto hace dos días, peeero me cortaron el internnet y recién he podido subirlo, solo tenia comunicacion de internet desde mi celular ero desde alli no se puede subir otro capitulo, o por lo menos, no se como ponerlo.**

**respecto**** a "Flynn : psicopata" necesito timmpo para organizar ideas y es probable que vuelva a seguir escribiendo mi primer fic que cancele por falta de ideas.**

**También**** hice un one-short llamado "inexplicable", quiero hacer una continuacion pero no se que nombre ponerle, nunca, NUNCA he sido muy buena con los nombres, alquien tendria la generosidad de ayudarme con eso?**

**Tratare de subir el otro cap tan pronto sea posible.**

**Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oscuridad.

Eso fue todo lo que vi cuando finalmente tuve las fuerzas para poder lo moverme suficiente para poder abrir los ojos. No había ni la más mínima diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados. Estaba en la confusión total, donde rayos me encontraba?!

Poco a poco los recuerdo vinieron a mi mente…

_**FlashBack**_

Un flash instantáneo paso por mi cabeza y en el segundo siguiente estábamos a una altura de 60 pies aproximadamente, eso no fue lo que más me aterro, sino fue el hecho de que después de que cayéramos todos esos metros en caída libre había océano.

Mar.

Aun estando en esa altura no alcanzaba a divisar ni la más pequeña pieza de tierra firme ,mire a mi costado y vi a Ferb, con una cara de pánico igual que la mía, le mire suplicante, esperando que tuviese algún plan en mente. Negó con su cabeza indicándome que no podía hacer nada. Ahora estábamos a 20 pies, respire profundo y cerré los ojos resignándome a mi destino, un par de segundos después, sentí una especie de bom sónico, igual al que sentí cuando rompimos la barrera del sonido con el cohete que Phineas y Ferb construyeron.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire confundida y me percate de algo. Cuando mire para abajo, ya no había ningún rastro de agua salada alrededor nuestro, delante mío se extendía una jungla que era del tamaño del Ecuador aproximadamente. De donde rayos habían aparecido tantos arboles y tierra firme?

No tuve tiempo de responder esa pregunta porque rápidamente algo color café me golpeo en la cabeza y quede inconsciente.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Me dolía la cabeza y mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, por lo mismo me costó mucho moverme, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir de aquí…donde quiera que sea. Me fije mas en el lugar, parecía que estuviese dentro de los restos de un árbol caído o algo asi…Era de tan poca altura que trate de salir gateando y arrastrando mis codos, cosa que no fue nada fácil considerando el estado físico que tenía en esos instantes.

Gatee unos 10 minutos, los más largos de mi vida, hasta que final vi una luz. La luz del día, animada intente con todas mis fuerzas seguir arrastrándome pero…

-Ajjj….-Dije al sentir algo en la cara, estaba algo así como tejida y tenia muchos agujeros, mi primera impresión, al saber que estaba en una especia de selva o jungla fue-Una telaraña!-Gritaba al mismo tiempo que intente quitármela con la mano, luego me percate de algo, no se sentía como una, me digne a abrir los ojos y vi una especie de red de pesca o algo así, estaba hecha de fibra vegetal y parecía que hace no mucho había sido usada-Ash...-Murmure frustrada al ver que no conseguía liberarme de la red, mire por todos lados buscando alguna manera de salir….hasta que la divise: Mi mochila.

Con todo el tema de la caída la había olvidado por completo, estire mi mano hasta llegar a ella, la arrastré hacia mi y metí mi mano en busca de mi navaja, cuando la encontré, me dirigí a la red y la corte lo más rápido posible, guarde mi navaja en la mochila y me arrastre cogiéndola hasta la salida.

Al salir del todo e incorporarme sentí un leve ardor en las piernas y brazos, cuando me fije, tenia varias cortadas alrededor de los mismos, suspire, y ahora que?, no eran muy profundas pero estando en un lugar como este corrían el riesgo de infectarse. Un momento, que huele asi?, dije oliendo el aire-Huele a…- voltee para ver frente a mi el mar en medio del atardecer ,las aguas eran tan transparentes que se podían divisar a lo lejos los ecosistemas acuáticos y los pececillos pequeños nadando en la orilla. Era una vista hermosa.

Una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, estaba sudando, hacía mucho calor, tenía que hacer cicatrizar mis heridas lo mas rápido posible y tenía que hallar comida.

En otro lugar….

Se veía una sombra de un hombre alto y musculoso, cubierto con nada más que un taparrabos que corría con desesperación por la selva con una lanza en la mano. En su mente solo había un pensamiento "Melany…"

En otro lugar más cerca del primero…

Me desperté cuando una anaconda me estaba tratando de asfixiar para comerme, que suerte que tenia mi navaja en la mano y asi me libere e intente hacerle el menor daño a la anaconda, pero opuso resistencia y…solo digamos que un ave carroñera se llevara un buen festín.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que Isabella se había golpeado con un coco y cayo desmallada hasta unos árboles, yo no tuve tanta suerte, por mi parte fui a parar al lado de un lago de agua salada cayendo directamente en la tierra.

Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido por la caída y estaba seguro de que su muñeca izquierda estaba torcida, no la podía mover ni un milímetro sin que me causara un intenso dolor, hice una venda improvisada rasgando mi camisa y me dispuse a caminar, tratando de recordar hacia qué lado había caído Isabella para encontrarla, hice un par de cálculos y quede en la conclusión de que debería estar por la playa.

Asi qué me encamine en la dirección que yo consideraba la correcta, después de un rato escuche el sonido de las olas y corrí para allá.

Debo decir que me quede en estado de semi-shock, Isabella estaba alli, con varios rasguños en la espalda, brazos y piernas, no tenia puesta la camiseta, la única cubierta superior que tenia era sus sujetador, en el suelo se veía su navaja y a un lado un palo afilado, que se proponía con todo eso?, me escondí detrás de un tronco hueco, de pronto se desabrocho el pantalón y lo tiro a un lado junto a su camiseta. Recogió el palo que ahora cumplía la función de una especie de arpón y se dirigió al mar.

No me sorprende que casi todo el mundo este enamorado de ella, aparte de ser la chica más habilidosa y cariñosa que he conocido también es muy hermosa físicamente… "Que cosas piensas Fletcher, tu tienes novia!, probablemente Vanessa me mataría si me viera mirando a Isabella en ese estado" Un escalofrió me paso por el cuerpo ,Vanessa molesta no era agradable. Dirija mi atención a Isabella de nuevo se metió en el mar e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el agua alcanzo sus heridas, y cuando le llego a la cintura , en un movimiento rápido se sumergió con el arpón en la mano, al minuto después salió con dos peces atravesados en el arpón, tomo una respiración profunda y se volvió a sumergir sacando tres peces mas.

Salió del agua y se escurrió y desenredo el pelo con las manos, luego fue a su mochila, saco una toalla y se seco el cuerpo. Se puso el pantalón y la camiseta. Ok, ahora si podía salir con tranquilidad.

Salí de mi escondite y retrocedí un poco para dar la impresión de que estaba llegando y empeze a caminar.

-Isabella?!-Grite al verla aparentando sorpresa. Ella me miro un segundo y luego se echo a correr y abrazarme fuertemente.

-Ferb!,Al fin encuentro a alguien conocido!

-Y porque tienes el pelo mojado-le pregunte al momento que me solto. Ella solo me señalo los pescados.

-Tienes hambre?-Me pregunto sonriendo.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-Le pregunte después de comer, era de noche ya estábamos alrededor del fuego que habíamos hecho para cocinar el pescado. No hacía mucho frio, pero por precaución nos cubrimos para no enfermarnos.

-Sinceramente no lo se…esperar que nos encuentren supongo-Me respondió ella pensativa.

-Una pregunta.

-Ah?

-Soy solo yo o antes de estar unos 40 pies en el aire solo se veía el mar?-Se sorprendió ante la pregunta y m miro con confusión para luego asentir.

-Creí que era solo yo…-Me pare y empecé a caminar por la playa haciendo cálculos mentales-Esta isla debe tener una gran cantidad de calcita en el mar…

-Calcita?-pregunto confundida.

-La calcita es una especie de cristal poco común que se crea naturalmente. En cierta posición puede polarizar la luz y hacer que el objeto, en este caso la isla sea totalmente invisible a nuestros ojos. Pero para eso se necesitaría una cantidad enorme…Hey Isabella!

-Si Ferb?

-Cuando termine todo esto me acompañarías a bucear?

-Bucear?

-Me gustaría saber en donde exactamente se encuentra esta curiosa joya…

-Joya?

-No realmente, pero imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer si logramos descifrar como funciona del todo, la "capa de invisibilidad" de "Harry Potter" seria posible.-Isabella soltó una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario.

-Podríamos…!...no…no serviría…-Dijo resignada?

-Podríamos que? En una situación como esta todo sirve!-Dije dirigiéndome a ella cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente. Estaba nerviosa y vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me di cuenta que estaba incómodamente cerca de ella y la solté y me di la vuelta.

-Dije que podríamos usar mi celular, el al menos funciona pero sería inútil…no creo que haya señal en un lugar así-Dijo frustrada. Me quede un segundo en silencio.

-Un momento, mi celular no funciona porque se mesclo con el fango…Isabella, recuerdas la vez que te arregle el celular?

-Si...

-Pues lo modifique para que tenga una capacidad del 500% de señal, no se si sería suficiente pero vale la pena intentar. Isabella me dio su celular e intente prenderlo, hasta allí todo bien, pero cuando intente teclear un numero, la pantalla se fue hasta mensajes, presione otro y se fue hasta las llamadas perdidas y así sucesivamente-Este teléfono esta loco, no funciona…

-Ash…bueno, a lo mejor fue por la caída-Yo asentí como respuesta-Que hora es?

-No lo se…mi reloj se perdió, cuando me desperté un mono lo tenía puesto en la cabeza.

-Creo que yo tengo uno aquí…-Dijo rebuscando entre su maleta. Al poco rato saco un reloj electrónico-Algo anda mal aquí..Es imposible que sean las 8 AM! Si recién acaba de oscurecer?!

-Isabella?

-AH?

-Saca tu I Pod-Ella me miro extrañada y luego me lo dio, me puse los auriculares e intente encenderlo, la pantalla titilaba y luego se apago-Genial!-Dije con ironía parándome de nuevo y viendo las olas. Isabella me miro confundida-Este lugar debe tener una especie de campo magnético ningún aparato electrónico funciona.

-Bueno, ya veremos que hacemos mañana , ok?, Ahora tenemos que dormir-Me dijo en un tono que extrañamente me recordó a mama.

-Yo me quedare un rato mas. Buenas noches Isabella.

-Buenas noches Ferb.


	10. Chapter 10

Nos levantamos a la mañana siguiente. Volví a cazar peces y desayunamos lo que atrape. Después de un rato de pláticas nos percatamos de algo.

-Tengo sed-Le dije a Ferb, el saco una botella con agua hasta la mitad y me la ofreció-Es toda el agua que nos queda?-El asintió con la cabeza-No, mejor guárdala hasta que la necesite de verdad-El insistió tendiéndome el agua de nuevo, me negué con la cabeza , me cruce de brazos y me di la vuelta.

-Tómala.

-No

-Tómala!

-Que no!

-Vamos Isabella , solo un poco…-Me volvió a insistir, lo mire con falso odio, cogí la botella y le di tres sorbos pequeños , la cerré y se la tire al pecho.

-Feliz?!

-Mucho-Me contesto sonriendo y guardando la botella en su mochila-Vamos-Me dijo cogiéndome la muñeca y jalándome en dirección a la jungla.

-A donde Ferbouch?!-Le dije zafándome de su agarre.

-A donde más?, tenemos que buscar agua verdad?

-El golpe te ha afectado…

-AH?

-De cuando acá hablas tanto?!,no estoy acostumbrada a tener conversaciones muy largas contigo!, y aparte estas mas egocéntrico que de costumbre.-El rodo los ojos.

-Ok tal vez un poco, luego se me pasara, ahora vamos-Me dijo avanzando.

-Eso espero…Oye!, espérame!-Dije al ver que casi no lo podía distinguir entre tanta maleza, corrí para alcanzarlo, juro que vi una risilla de parte de él.

**Subrayar**

-Ya…no…puedo…Ferb…podemos descansar…un momento…?-Habían pasado 4 hora, el sol estaba a su hora punta, 12 de la mañana, los rayos caían directamente en mi piel y sentía como me quemaba mas y mas con cada paso que daba. En todo este tiempo, la única agua que habíamos encontrado fue en un tronco hueco, era el agua de la lluvia estancada, y de no ser por los cientos de bichitos que estaban cómodamente instalados allí hubiera sido capaz de lanzarme adentro sin importarme el estado del agua.

En ese momento se podría decir que estaba apenas sosteniendo mi vida, perdí ese tipo de capacidades cuando Phineas desapareció, como ya no había Phineas, ya no habían inventos, y como no habían inventos mi condición física fue disminuyendo drásticamente, me jure a mi misma hacer más ejercicio de ahora en adelante.

Por otro lado, Ferb, aunque no estaba radiante, no parecía casi nada cansado, pero era comprensible, a pesar de no haber construido mucho, tiene o tenía un trabajo en el taller de uno de sus tíos, y horas de horas reparando autos, eran prácticamente lo mismo que construir cualquier invención…ok tal vez menos, pero igual tenia buena condición física, había pasado unos cuatro minutos desde que le pregunte y no me ha respondido-Ferb?...

-Ah?

-Podemos…des…descansar…?-Le pregunte jadeando, desde el momento que me empecé a agotar fui detrás de el y no volteo la cabeza, salvo para preguntarme si veía algo. Al parecer se percato de mi tono de voz jadeante y se dio la vuelta, se me quedo mirando un segundo, luego asintió y se sentó en un tronco, palmeo la parte del tronco de su costado invitándome a sentarme con el, obedecí y nadie hablo, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las plantas con el viento, uno que otro gruñido que provendría del corazón de la selva y el piar de los pájaros.

Silencio.

Normalmente solía ser un silencio cómodo, cada vez que estaba con Ferb era asi, pero esta vez no, se sentía la tensión en el aire, no me sentía cómoda para nada, y era la verdad, en la mañana me puse a reflexionar de todo o que había hecho Ferb por mi desde que el despareció, en todos estos años, el fue el único, el único que fue capaz de entenderme y escucharme sin querer nada a cambio, le debo mucho.

Y como se lo he agradecido?, el varias veces ah mentido para salvarme el pellejo, metiéndolo en problemas innecesarios, haciendo que varias novias terminen por el por preferirme a mi antes de ellas, haciendo que todo el mundo piense que salimos por pasar mucho tiempo juntos, incluso un dia tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencias, por defenderme la vez que uno de mis estúpidos ex me puso la mano encima…, casi pierde el ojo ese dia…, se ha madrugado varias veces por hablar conmigo por teléfono cuando no podía dormir…y por lo mismo llegar tarde a las clases al día siguiente, no prestar atención por la falta de sueño…una vez cambio nuestros nombres en el examen de química haciendo que el suspendiera y yo me quedara con un 10 sabiendo que estaba mal en ese curso, me ayudo la vez que una de las porristas me pego chicle por todo el pelo creyendo que había intentado seducir a su novio y la amenazo de quedar conectada a una respiradora artificial si me volvía a molestar, me ha tenido paciencia incluso hasta ahora con las matemáticas, el se puede pasar días enteros tratando de explicármelas y no molestarse ni una sola vez…A hecho tantas cosas por mi...sinceramente me sorprende que Vanessa siga con el, pero creo que es porque sabe más o menos lo que se siente perder una parte de ti.., desde que sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 12 años ha sido muy rebelde y aunque la parte gótica se le fue cuando cumplió 20 años su carácter sique siendo el mismo…Vanessa tiene suerte, pocos chicos en el mundo quedan como el…todos estos años, ha hecho tantas cosas por mi, sin querer nada, me presta demasiada atención, y cada vez que lloro me pregunta a quien tiene que ir a quemarle la casa…eso lo dice de broma, pero lo hace para no verme llorar…me pregunto…

-Porque…?-Me pregunte a mi misma sin darme cuenta de que Ferb estaba a mi costado.

-Uh?-Me sobresalté y me acorde de que estaba alli.

-Que?, no-no nada!-me apresure a decir, El me miro con una cara de "No soy estúpido" Suspire, eh de admitirlo es muy difícil de engañar-porque…haces todo esto por mi?

-No te entiendo-me dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Sabes a que me refiero Ferbouch-Suspiro.

-Porque eres mi amiga…

-No te creo esa mentira…, es…es algo mas que eso-Exclame levantando los brazos al aire-Si no lo logras te…te frustras y te enojas contigo mismo, te exiges, estoy segura de que no es solo eso…o…es que caso te gusto?!-Le pregunte un poco sorprendida por mi conclusión.

-Por supuesto que NO!-Me aclaro medio asustado.

-Entonces…?-Dije haciéndome la que veía un reloj inexistente en mi mano-tic tac, tic tac, tic tac….Si no me dices nada, me quedare con esa conclusión…-El suspiro frustrado, se notaba que no quería decirme, tenia que usar otros recursos-Seria una lástima que Vanessa se entere de algo asi…-El se altero y me miro asustado, sonreí internamente-Con tan linda pareja que son…seria una verdadera pena que te mande al diablo verdad…?, sin contar que el doctor Doof te desintegraría o te mandaría a otra dimensión como te advirtió…-Se veía muy asustado. Manipulación, no solía usarla, pero era muy divertido.

-No lo harias…

-Quieres aportar Fletcher?-Le dije en tono de reto y continúe con la manipulación- Pero que se hace…pobrecita…se nota que te ama mucho…

-YA YA YA!, esta bien , te diré!-Dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Te escucho.

-Veras…

_**FlashBack**_

La escena aparece en la casa de los abuelos Fletcher, para ser más exactos en la habitación de Phineas y Ferb. Phineas estaba viendo algo en una laptop y Ferb estaba leyendo un libro. Ferb cerró el libro de golpe y se dirigió a su hermano preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Basta!-Dijo mirándolo. Phineas lo miro sorprendido por su reacción. Ferb vio como cerraba una página que tenia abierta en su laptop de reojo, intentando disimularlo.

-Que?!

-Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi hermano?!-Le grito de la misma manera.

-Ferb soy yo!, que te pasa?!-ferb entrecerró los ojos y lo observó detenidamente.

-Tal vez seas tu…tal vez no…

-Porque?!, que hice para que dudaras de mi persona?!

-Desde que llegamos a Inglaterra estas muy diferente, no haces bien los cálculos, te chocas con todo, "sueñas" despierto, te da lo mismo no hacer nada y te has pasado las últimas 4 horas en esa vendita maquina y no has mostrado síntomas de aburrimiento, es que la pubertad te afecto o qué?-Phineas lo miro un tanto confundido y un tanto nervioso, no sabiendo que responderle.

-No se… a lo mejor el viaje me ha afectado un poco…

-Hemos venido varias veces y aun asi!, ni cuando hubo turbulencia actuaste tan raro!

-Entonces te parece, porque yo estoy perfectamente. Permiso-Agrego parándose.

-A donde vas?

-Tengo sed-Dijo saliendo. Paso un minuto, en el cual yo no podía concentrarme en mi lectura, miraba constantemente su laptop. Si la veía estaría invadiendo su privacidad pero hallaría la respuesta, si no la veía , haría lo correcto pero la curiosidad me comería vivo. Me pare cuidadosamente y fui a las escaleras, Phineas conversaba con mama, tenía tiempo suficiente.

En la pantalla se dio cuenta que había un iconito de reproductor de video, estaba extrañado, que clase de video seria para que se la pasara viendo tantas horas, duraba unos 20 minutos solamente. Mire a la puerta, seria correcto?

Muy tarde, ya había presionado el botón de play, a los pocos minutos mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo, Phineas Flynn…besando a una chica?, y no era cualquier chica, era Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, líder de las porristas y la chica mas bella según mis compañeros de clase. Era curioso, yo hubiera apostado de que ella fue quien la beso, pero me hubiese equivocado, al parecer no conozco a mi hermano tanto como creía. Un ruido en seco me distrajo.

Alce la vista para ver a Phineas muy sorprendido, por mi cara era obvio que había deducido lo que veía, tenia las mejillas rojas, y sus ojos bien abiertos la mano que tenia el vaso con agua estaba temblando como el resto de su cuerpo. Yo lo mire asustado un segundo de que me haya visto, pero rápidamente mi cara se cambio a una amplia y picara sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi hermano empezara a sudar por la frente, era divertido molestarlo.

Pero rápidamente reacciono y como un rayo cerro la laptop y me la quito de las manos-Qu-que estabas..vi-viendo?-Me pare y empecé a caminar en círculos alrededor de el con las manos en la espalda.

-Yo…pues nada en especial…solo estaba viendo que mi pequeño e inocente hermano ya no es para nada un niño…-Estaba nervioso, si era divertido, Isabella no era la única que podía manipular a las personas, pero desgraciadamente ella era mejor, después de verlo sufrir durante un par de minutos, me rei y volvi a sentarme en mi cama a seguir leyendo el libro.

-Feliz?-pregunto un par de minutos recostado boca abajo en su cama-Ya me viste sufrir espero que estés contento-Paso otra media hora , en la cual Phineas solo se dedico a mirar el techo.

-Ahora que mosca te pico?-le pregunte. El suspiro.

-Ferb?-Lo mire uso un tono…medio ausente como si no estuviera mentalmente aquí-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro…

-Tengo una corazonada…siento que…algo malo va a pasar…y que eso nos va afectar a todos, pero sobre todo a ti, a Isabella y a mi…-Lo mire mas extrañado aun-Ferb…prométeme que si algo llegase a pasar conmigo la protejeras….

-Pero…

-Juralo…

-A..

-Juralo…

-Lo juro..

-Gracias…me haces sentir mejor…una cosa mas…no se lo menciones porfavor..-Asentí como respuesta-Ahora vamos!, hemos estado metidos aquí todo el dia!, haremos un parque de agua!, el mas grande de todo Iglaterra!

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

En ese momento un ruido extraño invadió la selva.


	11. Chapter 11

Nos miramos asustados un segundo, sentimos algo raro…algo no encajaba alli.

-tu crees que….-empece a hablar.

-Deberiamos ir a ver?-me termino la pregunta.

-si…pero…

-Mientras mas adentro mas posibilidades hay de encontrar agua…-Caturreo, logro convencerme, con todo el asunto de mi sobreprotección me había olvidado por completo del agua y ahora estoy mas sedienta que antes.

Caminamos…..y caminamos….y caminamos, según yo había pasado media hora, según Ferb 10 minutos, pero no había forma de saberlo, todo aparato electrónico estaba malogrado. Mientras mas avezábamos , habían mas bichos que se me subían en las piernas, era incomodo tener que estar limpiándomelas a cada rato. en eso, vi algo que me llamo la atención.

-Ferb!-Dije llamando su atención-Mira!-Dije señalando un tronco cortado.

-Que hay con un tronco cortado dime?-Pregunto desinteresadamente.

-Que es un TRONCO CORTADO EN MEDIO DE LA SELVA APARENTEMENTE CARECIENTE DE HUMANOS, ESO ES LO QUE TIENE!-Dije recalcando mis palabras. Ferb se quedo mirándome unos segundos.

-Podrías estar en lo cierto….-Me dijo yendo de un lado a otro con una mano en el mentón.

-Como que podría?

-Te das cuenta que podrían ser humanos tan primitivos que a duras penas sabrían prender fuego?, piénsalo, esta isla no esta en los mapas y el ambiente rico en materia prima no ha forzado a las especies a evolucionar, si estoy en lo correcto nos considerarían dioses por el hecho de que yo tenga el pelo verde y ojos azules y a ti por ser morena con ojos azules y tez blanca.

-Odio que tengas tanta razón…al menos si los encontramos encontraríamos una fuente de agua potable.

-En eso estas en lo cierto…-Caminamos otra media hora, hasta que Ferb de a nada empezó a hacer gestos extraños con la cara.

-Ferb?-No me respondió-Ferb, estas bien?-Lo mismo, tome aire a todo lo que dio mis pulmones-FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEERB!

-Shhh, silencio-Me respondió.

-Que pasa?

-Encerio, no hables

-Porque tanto misterio?!

-Que te calles mujer!-Me dijo con un tono de voz severo, me calle de inmediato.

-Que pasa?...-Dije en un susurro para no molestarlo.

-Escucha…-Dijo apuntándome hacia unos matorrales, no entendía muy bien el porque pero le hice caso, Ferb no suele equivocarse casi nunca. Escuche el silbido del agua cuando pasa por un arroyo. Mire emocionada a Ferb el asintió con una leve sonrisa .Mire hacia los matorrales, me llegaban hasta los hombros…eso no me detendría. Extendi mis brazos hacia adelante y empecé a caminar hacia adelante, empujando los matorrales hasta que el sonido del agua se hizo mas fuerte. Después de un par de segundos no sentí nada delante mío y baje los brazos y abri los ojos. Frente a mi había un lago, un pequeño pero era todo para importarme que Ferb me seguiría los pasos en cualquier momento me quite la ropa quedando en ropa interior, ire mi mochila a un lado y me zambullí en el agua.

-Ah….-Suspire aliviada, el agua estaba muy pero muy fresca, en ese momento me importaba un comino que me de una neumonía por el cambio extremo de temperatura corporal.

Con Ferb….

Una milésima de segundo después que le confirme con la mirada que había agua a poco metros, salió disparada cual rayo encima de los arbustos, me causo gracia ver como se esforzaba, y claro, quien no?, después de horas de horas de haberse negado a tomar la meda botella de agua que nos quedaba iba a poder tomar tanta hasta que su estomago estuviera al tope….claro que después tendría que ir al baño….como toda una exploradora…pobre…

Decidi seguirla, yo también tenia sed, al poco rato vi su ropa en el suelo y la i a ella chapoteando en el agua como un perfecto pingüino-Que estas esperando?-Me grito-Apúrate , el agua esta muy fresca!-Le dedique una sonrisa. Me quite la camiseta y me tire al agua.

Media hora después…

Isabella y yo, ya habíamos salido del agua, habíamos abastecido nuestras reservas de agua y habíamos hecho una fogata.

-Tuvimos suerte-Dijo Isabella comiendo una manzana que recogió de un árbol.

-Sip, definitivamente-Le conteste.

En eso oímos un ruido, nos alteramos un poco y le indique a Isabella que guardara silencio. De los arbustos salió un perro, si un perro, no parecía peligroso, tampoco era de una raza muy grande, tenia la pata delantera izquierda amputada, pero no parcia importarle, se puso a rebuscar en la mochila de Isabella y ella intento tocarlo, pero cuando extendió la mano el perro gruño fuertemente por lo bajo, dándonos a entender de que no quería que molestáramos, así que ella se retiro rápidamente y se escondió detrás de mí, el perro hurgo un buen rato hasta que encontró el mp3 de Isabella, lo saco con delicadeza y lo olio, lo cogió con la mandíbula sin romperlo y se fue corriendo.

-OYE!-Grito Isabella.

En otro lugar de a selva….

Se veía una casa del árbol, con techo de hojas y se veía luz salir de las ventanas, en los arbustos , salió el mismo perro que estuvo con Ferb e Isabella con el mp3 en la mandíbula, subió a la casa trepando por las escaleras, a pesar de tener tres patas escalaba bastante bien, cuando llego arriba ladro y al poco tiempo salió una chica rubia con el pelo atado en una coleta alta con dos mechones que le caían a cada lado de la cabeza, tenia puesto un vestido que parecía hecho de piel de tigre albino. La chica se inclino hacia el perro que empezó a mover la cola emocionado y le puso en la mano el mp3.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? (que es esto?)-Pregunto mirando el mp3 con curiosidad, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y entro rápidamente a la casa llamando a alguien.

* * *

**Siento mucho mi desaparicion, pero siguo viva por si se lo preguntaban :D**

**Aqui la cosa empieza a ser un poco misteriosa, la chica rubia es una OC , ya he subido su imagen a DA, pero aqui se conocen de otra manera los personajes, el perro tambien es un OC y subire un dibujo de el luego.**

**Esta vez prometo no tardarm tanto en actualizar**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente…

-Entonces…que hay de los supuestos nativos?-Le pregunte a Ferb.

-Sinceramente no lo se…a decir verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas aquí-Di un suspiro melancólica, odio admitirlo….pero estoy empezando a extrañar a Thaddeus…A pesar de no quererlo de la misma manera que el a mi, es un gran amigo y casi siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonreír. Inconscientemente empecé a jugar con el anillo que tenia en el dedo.

**(N/A: Te apuesto una naranja a que te habías olvidado completamente de la existencia del anillo XD)**

-De verdad lo extrañas, cierto?-Me pregunto.

-Ni yo misma creo lo que estoy diciendo pero si, lo extraño y mucho.

En otro continente…

La desaparición de nuestros personajes había sido de un poco mas de un dia, el hecho de que el mejor inventor de Danville y su mejor amiga desaparecieran sorprendió al globo entero, la noticia había corrido de voz en voz, y para las noticias de la noche anterior ya era un titular de primera plana en casi todos los países.

Siendo que se trataba de el "Gran Ferb Fletcher" Todos en la casa mantuvieron la calma(o al menos eso trataron) y acordaron no decirle a nadie el "suceso". Pero claro, siempre hay excepciones.

_**FlashBack**_

Thaddeus había llegado temprano de trabajar y se disponía a ir a la casa de su prometida, cuando recordó que se iria de campamento con sus amigas…y con Ferb. Así que se dirigió a su apartamento.

En todos los años que estuvo con Isabella, llego a convencerse, de algún modo, que Ferb nunca ha sido ni será una amenaza para su relación. Un amigo, eso es lo que es, un amigo, su confidente y su compañero de lagrimas. Claro que, como todo chico, no pudo evitar sentir celos en un principio, pero no podía quejarse. El también le pedía consejos antes de salir con Isabella e incluso hasta ese dia, porque a el fue a quien consulto de como pedirle la mano a su novia.

Se sento en su sillón y prendió la tele, después de un par de minutos la apago, nada interesante que ver, hecho la cabeza hacia arriba mirando el techo careciente de color a excepción del blanco, en eso su mente empezó a divagar los sucesos de las últimas semanas, para el había sido muy estresante el hecho de comprar el anillo perfecto, hacer una replica exacta de los Campos Elíseos, y arrodillarse frente a ella…Cuando ella no le dio una respuesta fija tubo que admitir que se desilusionó un poco, aunque trato de convencerse a si mismo que estaba aturdida por la propuesta obviamente inesperada, a pesar de todo, las semanas siguientes habían sido un completo infierno para el , porque desde ese día, por alguna extraña razón, lo único que quería hacer cada vez que la veía, era arrinconarla en una pared y besarla vorazmente.

Pero obviamente , por mas que quisiera no podía hacerlo, la educación que había recibido desde pequeño, no se lo permitía. Aparte que seguramente habría recibido una bofetada de parte de ella y su oportunidad se habría ido por el desagüe.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, se incorporo y se dirigió a su taller.

-Hay mi cielo, hay mi musa…cuando será el dia en el que finalmente seas mia?-dijo en voz baja para si. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su cuaderno de dibujo e inconscientemente empezó a dibujarla a ella con un vestido de novia dirigiéndose al altar con un ramo de rosas en una mano y agarrada de su padre, rápidamente dibujo el cuerpo del hombre, pero se detuvo al instante cuando se dio cuenta que en su vida lo había visto, una angustia invadió su cuerpo: Suponiendo que este vivo, que pasaría si no lo encontraba adecuado para ser el marido de su hija?, lo separarían de ella?

Trato de no pensar en eso, termino el dibujo sin el rostro del hombre y paso a otra pagina, se puso a pensar que pasaría después de la boda…un escalofrió lo invadió por un par de segundos…luna de miel…noche de bodas…pareja recién casada…pensaría en eso cuando tocara hacerlo. De todas maneras todo dependía de ella, no iba a obligarla a nada.

Se dejo caer en el respaldar de su silla, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Sin proponérselo empezó a imaginar en su mente…ella jadeando su nombre…la cama convertida en llamas…iluminados tan solo por la luz de la luna…Soltó otro suspiro y una sonrisa se formo inconscientemente en su rostro, la sola idea le parecía...reconfortante?, placentera?, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente le agradaba…Valía la pena intentarlo…si no lo lograba, lo peor que pudiese pasar es que se negara.

Volvio a ver su cuaderno de dibujo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era una especia de retrato, ella sonriendo decisiva, con ambas manos en su cintura y un bulto en su vientre. Tenia que dejar de fantasear con un papel y un lápiz a su alcance. Aunque de todas maneras, el dibujo no estaba tan mal en su opinión. Arranco la pagina delicadamente, corto los bodes del anillado y puso el dibujo en un marco. Volvió a sonreír, con suerte en mas o menos un año, reemplazaría el dibujo con una foto de verdad.

De pronto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y fue reemplazado por una expresión de preocupación, era una corazonada, pero era tan real que lo asustaba realmente: Algo le había sucedido a su amada.

Esta historia continuara….

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

…En este instante….

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su casa cogiendo las llaves de su auto a la volada. Se subió rápidamente y acelero a 300km/h dirigiéndose a la casa Flynn-Fletcher. Trato de estar lo más calmado posible, el estaba consciente de que a veces es un exagerado cuando se trata de ella. Respiro profundamente , se bajo del auto aparentando calma y entro al patio trasero. Pero rápidamente se altero al ver la expresión de todos mirando esa extraña maquina.

-Hola…-Dijo entrando un poco nervioso, todos lo miraron con la misma expresión que había visto la maquina-Porque esa cara de que alguien murió?-Pregunto tratando de quitarle un poco de tención al ambiente. Sitio la mirada de Candace fulminarlo, y se volvió solo para verle apretando los puños, avanzo hasta el y le proporciono una fuerte bofetada tirándolo en el suelo.

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI! ENTENDISTE MOCOSO CON CABEZA DEFORMADA?!-Le grito, Thaddeus retrocedió asustado ante la reacción de ella, todavía seguía en el suelo y al sentir la valla detrás de el se detuvo. Candace estaba a un paso de abalanzarse sobre el cuando Gretchen se interpuso para protegerlo.

-Le dijo molesta evitando el paso de la mayor.

-Apártate chiquilla-Le dijo secamente.

-Obligame-Las intenciones de Candace eran golpear a la ex-exploradora cuando ella rápidamente le cogió el brazo y lo torció ligeramente haciendo que Candace hiciera un sonido de dolor-Si te vuelves a meter con alguien que sea completamente incapaz de hacerte daño por el simple hecho de ser mujer, desearas no haber nacido, te quedo claro?-Torció el brazo un poco mas haciendo que Candace gritara, la solto y la empujo hacia un lado. Se dirigió a Thaddeus-Estas bien?-El no sabia que decir, su corazón latía rápidamente aturdido por el golpe, asi que solo se limito a asentir, ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse.

-Alguien me podría decir que pasa?-pregunto sobándose la mejilla.

-Pues…Isabella y Ferb…..desaparecieron-Sitio como el mundo se le venia encima y apoyándose de la valla se deslizo hasta el piso encogiendo las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas.

_**Fin Del FlashBack** _

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM (musica de suspenso), bueno damas ,caballeros, alliens, animales y los que aun no se deciden, me sentre mas en los pensamientos de Thaddeus, una de las razones por las cuales puse esto en Rated T, talvez un poco exagerado pero igual, asi de loca es la escritora de esta genialosa historia :D les prometo que el otro capitulo habra algo verdaderamente interesante**

**Que sera?, se los dejo a su extrabagantemente sexy imaginacio :D**

**En este espacio habran notado que estoy diferente (ok talvez no), pero simplemente me siento feliz, porque se preguntaran, verdad?, pues porque regreso el internet! un dia de ocio sin internet...si doy mas detalles esto iria a Rated M por violencia ;D**

**y este fue el capitulo de la semana, por si no se habian dado cuenta XD y nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Me largo...Paz!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras tanto…

-Tu crees que yo si?!-Dije sujetándome la cabeza tratando de dar sentido a todo, "Recapitulemos. Por lo que yo sabia, Isabella empezó a salir con Thaddeus porque quería olvidar y superar la muerte de Phineas. Acepto ser su esposa porque fue demasiada presión para ella y ahora en estos instantes esta llorando porque lo extraña…esto no tiene ningún sentido!"

-Es..raro..-Dijo ella secándose las lagrimas-Estar diariamente con el…convivir como familia prácticamente…en vez de una rutina…se ha vuelto…una necesidad…-Suspiro-Al parecer mis sentimientos hacia el eran mas fuertes de lo que creía…Ahora que lo pienso…-Dijo mirándose el anillo-No seria tan malo casarme con el…

-Eh oído bien?!-Dije haciéndome el que me limpiaba las orejas.

-Tal y como lo escuchaste…quiero casarme con Thaddeus-Después de eso, todo quedo en un incomodo silencio para ambos yo la miraba atónito con una cara de "La jungla ha afectado tu cerebro verdad?"-Hablo enserio Ferbouch, Thaddeus es carismático, divertido, amable, romantico y tres cuartas partes de los millones que gana trabajando en su empresa van a fundaciones para ayudar a los ancianos o niños en la zonas mas pobres del planeta!, no sentirle ni una pisca de afecto seria…no puedo creer que oy a decir esto…pero seria….imposible.

-Crei que la palabra "imposible" no estaba en tu diccionario-Le dije.

-Lo se!, pero…es verdad!

-Tienes razón…aunque hay algo que nunca eh logrado comprender…porque cuando lo conocimos era tan…arrogante y…molesto?-Isabella solto una risilla pequeña y miro su anillo sonriente.

-Estaba celoso…eso es todo…

-Celoso?!

-Yo también le pregunte lo mismo hace un par de años…tu crees en el amor a primera vista?-No entendí muy bien a que se refería. Solo asentí.

-Pues eso fue lo que le paso a el, y…al ver como mi mundo era Phineas, pensó que si el construía algo mejor que el lograría impresionarme….por eso fue que se frustro tanto cuando perdió.

-WOW…, debo admitir que jamás crei que el y tu…

-Yo tampoco, pero vez como se dan dando las cosas verdad?, en un primer momento piensas que tu mejor amigo seria tu novio-Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos-Y luego terminas comprometida con lo que se podría decir el rival de este.-Suspiro de nuevo-Esto es lo mas ilógico que me ha pasado en años… y eso que sabes tan bien como yo que nuestras vidas nunca han calificado como "normales" precisamente.

De regreso al continente….

Se veía en escena Thaddeus, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y de cansancio al mismo tiempo, estaba en su taller examinando rigurosamente los mismos planos que en el día anterior habían estado en manos de Ferb. Su escritorio estaba desordenado , habían 6 tazas de café vacías y una séptima la cual ya estaba hasta la mitad. Estaba con el pelo despeinado, y con exactamente la misma ropa de ayer, la ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas abiertas, solo uno que otro carro pasaba, y por la tonalidad rojiza, morada y naranja del cielo se deduce que es el alba. Thaddeus cada cierto tiempo cierra los ojos de cansancio, pero rápidamente los abre de nuevo y toma otro sorbo de café.

La puerta del taller se abre y aparece una mujer de lentas, cabello castaño y hasta los hombros, esta vestida con una bata, se ve gran cansancio en su rostro, y tiene una taza de café en la mano.

-Thaddeus-Le dijo llamando su atención, el cual al oír su voz se giro en su silla y la miro con una expresión cansada-Debes dormir aunque sea dos horas, mira las cuencas de tus ojos!, lo ujnico que has comido y tomado en estos dos días que has estado encerrado aquí han sido las infinitas tazas de café y un pan con queso asado que te tuve que hacer comer a regadientes.

-Gretch…sabes que yo teng…

-Mira, te levantas y te vas a dormir que no te estoy preguntando-Le dijo tomando una actitud maternal. El solo suspiro , se levanto de su asiento, se estiro un poco y se sentó en el mini-sofá que había alli, ella rodo los ojos con falsa molestia y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por ayudarme Gretch, siendo que Thor ahora está en Sedna* tu eres la única persona que sabe manejar este tipo de temas.

**(N/A: Ok, aquí para aclarar Gretchen y Thaddeus son muy amigos y Sedna es un planetoide fuera del sistema solar)**

-Oye, para algo están los amigos verdad?-Le dijo con un tono cansado y divertido antes de bostezar. Thaddeus sonrió de la misma manera, hasta que se percato de la expresión de Gretchen.

-Ya confiesa, que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto divertido. Gretchen solo se rio burlonamente y se dirijio a la puerta.

-En 10 minutos te quiero cambiado y en cama, entendido?-Le pregunto cogiendo el picaporte y empezó a cerrar la puerta cuando estaba a tal atura a la que solo podía meter su cabeza, miro hacia el dibujo que el había hecho el dia anterior y dijo-Y en respuesta a tu pregunta…un sobrino-Dicho esto cerro rápidamente la puerta con una risilla. Apenas termino de cerrarla su expresión cambio inmediatamente a una sonrisa melancólica y triste-Ojala sean muy felices juntos-Susurro tristemente antes de bostezar de nuevo.

Dentro de la habitación…

Proceso las palabras que había dicho su amiga e inmediatamente abrió los ojos ampliamente y un fuerte sonrojo invadió por completo sus mejillas. Movio la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente esperando que el color de su cara vuelva a la normalidad, suspiro. Miro hacia el dibujo que había hecho y sonrio.

-Hare todo lo posible por encontrarte mi amor…y si no lo logro…me perdonarías?-Le pregunto al dibujo sin esperar respuesta. Suspiro de nuevo, se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta tras el.

No muy lejos de alli…

Se veía la casa Flynn-Fletcher, no había nadie en casa, y claro , seria lo mas lógico, todos confiaban o (querían creer ) en que pronto volverían, asi que para distraer su mente se fueron a centro comercial. Excepto un pequeño monotrema color verde azulado que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, estaba con su típica bata roja que usaba los días de descanso y barba que por alguna extraña razón también solo le aparece en sus días de descanso. Esparcidos en el sofá estaban muchos pañuelos usados , dos cajas vacias y una que recién había sido abierta de estos mismos. Los ojos del pequeño animal estaban rojos por haberse tenido que aguantar de llorar cuando su familia estuvo en casa. Suspiro, se paro y puso otro CD para ver. Sonrio melancólicamente ante los recuerdos.

En la pantalla de la televisión apareció las imágenes que el había tomado de la otra dimensión, salían los dos niños, juntos, _vivos y alegres_. Otra lagrima se le cajo de sus ojos cuando vio la ultima foto que tomo, allí salían la morocha robándole un beso al chico pelirrojo que en tan solo en ese instante en el que tomo la foto se veía claramente como sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que su rostro expresaba confusión y sorpresa. Una pregunta surgió en su mente, que hubiera pasado si Carl no hubiera presionado el botón?, el grito de Phineas era desesperado ,el cual confundió al monotrema aun mas que cuando sonrió después de que Isabella lo haya besado. Que le hubiera dicho a Isabella?, la hubiera besado de nuevo?, como habría reaccionado ella?,pero las cosas pasan por algo…si Phineas le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos , Perry estaba completamente seguro de que ella se huera negado rotundamente a que le borraran la memoria.

Pobre Isabella, ella sufrió muchísimo cuando el desapareció, tubo trastornos psicológicos y alimenticios que casi la matan más de una vez, todo el mundo juraba que ellos terminarían juntos. Pero las cosas tal y como se dieron cambio todo hacia un giro inesperado, ahora tiene que sumar a dos personas mas a su lista de seres queridos desaparecidos. Esa noche se había desvelado pidiéndole a Dios que ellos estuvieran a mas que quisiera ir a buscarlos no podía por : A. tenia que trabajar. B. no tenía ningún tipo de transporte y si cogía alguno de su guarida, sabrían que quería ir al buscarlos y no lo dejarían.

Volviendo con nuestros genialosos protagonistas…

Ferb y yo habíamos caminado durante media hora sin rumbo fijo, estábamos deprimidos porque no sabíamos que iva a ser de nuestra existencia aquí. Tome otro sorbo de agua, ya n había nada que nos impida hacerlo, no nos habíamos ido muy lejos del lago por si acaso.

De pronto se escucho una especia de grito con un volumen muy bajo, casi imperceptible, Ferb rápidamente me jalo del brazo e hizo que nos escondiéramos detrás de un á un par de segundo las ramas de los aboles de una zona determinada empezaron a temblar, fijamos toda nuestra atención allí, segundos después, los pájaros de esa misma zona empezaron a volar, lo que nos extraño fue que volaran hasta una zona determinada y se quedaron quietos esperando algo…o alguien.

Se podría decir que la quijada se nos cayo hasta el suelo y las rodillas nos empezaron a flaquear, yo abri la boca para gritar, pero Ferb previniendo eso, me tapo la boca y me arrincono al árbol en el cual estábamos escondidos haciéndome una seña de que guardara silencio, yo asentí con la cabeza y el saco su mano de mi boca.

Yo no lo podía creer, ese hombre de aproximadamente mi misma edad, que tenia músculos muy bien desvalorados y marcados por todo el cuerpo, que estaba tan solo tapado con un taparrabo de piel (el cual lo exibia perfectamente y para ser sincera, la vista no era para nada mala ) ,que con tan solo la fuerza de una mano y sus piernas se sostenía de una liana en movimiento si percatarse de nuestra presencia era…_el._

Estaba alli!, en frente mio!, después de 7 malditos años creyéndolo muerto!...observe detenidamente su cuerpo…ese no se parecía en nada al chico débil, (por mas que odie admitirlo) enclenque y que apenas me sobrepasaba por dos centímetros de tamaño que vi por ultima vez…era todo un hombre.

Seguía sin creer que fuese el, y tambien sin creer que sin mucho esfuerzo se balanceaba en las lianas mientras que con una mano sujetaba una lanza y la liana y con la otra tenia un bulto envuelto en una sabana….un momento, porque lo mira constantemente y sonríe?!, porque procura con tanto esfuerzo que no se le caiga?!, y de cuando acá los bultos ríen igual que un bebe?!

Mire a Ferb, estoy completamente segura que vio en mis ojos el dolor, asintio penosamente confirmando mi temor. Volvi a mirarlo y una lagrima se me cayo de mis ojos.

Eso que Phineas tenia en el brazo, que cuidaba con tanto empeño, era…un bebe.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Les dije que habria suspenso!**

**SIento haber estado ausente , pero el tonto de internet se le ocurrio malograrse justo ahora.**

**Aproposito alguien ah visto el vide de German llamado "Adicciones"?**


	14. Chapter 14

Phineas , o lo que quedaba de el, se fue sin notar nuestra presencia, Isabella se había quedado parada allí hasta que Phineas se perdió de vista, luego de eso, se sentó en el árbol con un aire ausente, sin msirar a un punto fijo, a pesar de todo, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

Pasaron los minutos y el estado de ánimo de Isabella no cabio, las lagrimas seguían corriendo libremente por su rostro y manchando la camiseta que llevaba puesta-…Quien quera que sea ella… le dijo un hijo…-Susurro antes de volver a llorar más fuerte. Allí fue cuando ate los cabos y comprendí todo, como no me había dado cuenta antes!, la razón por la cual ella lloraba tanto, iba fuera el hecho de que Phineas estuviera vivo y que según lo visto fuera papá.

Isabella nunca podrá ser madre.

O por lo menos no naturalmente. Siempre se había acomplejado por eso, razón por la cual quiere y mima tanto a Amanda.

Y nadie lo sabe. O por lo menos que yo sepa, dudo que alguien aparte de un doctor y yo sepa leer el reporte que ponen en las camas de los pacientes en los hospitales.

_***Flashback***_

Dos años . Dos malditos años desde su desaparición. Pareciese que el cielo estaba triste, el común azul que reinaba en la atmósfera, se había vuelto un gris opaco y sombrío. Danville había dejado de brillar.

Me dirigí a la casa de Isabella y toque el timbre, hasta este parecía trise , el típico sonido alegre me pareció en penuria esta vez. La señora Garcia-Shapiro me abrió la puerta con una expresión de preocupación muy notable.

-Buenas tardes Ferb…-Dijo por cortesía, porque, que tenia de buenas?

-Buenas tardes señora Garcia-Shapiro…-Dije de la misma manera, ella me invito a pasar, me sente en el sofá y ella se sentó en el de frente.

-Como esta ella…?-Ella suspiro ante la pregunta.

-De mal en peor Ferb, no ha comido nada en estas dos semanas, ya se le ven los huesos a la pobre!, Ferb , por favor, ayúdame!, tu eres el único que puede hacerle entrar en razón!-Dijo con desesperación.

-Tranquila, yo lo solucionare-Ella asintió con la cabeza, me levante y me fui hasta la habitación de Isabella subiendo las escaleras. Intente abrirla, estaba con seguro-Isabella…-Dije dando leves toquidos-Soy yo Ferb…, por favor abre…tenemos que hablar.

-NO!

-Izzy…por favor..

-VETE!,NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI,NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NADIE!

-Bella…

-LARGATE!-Di un último toquido fuerte, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no iba a abrir por voluntad, era hora de recurrir a la fuerza.

-YA ME CANSE!, SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA POR VOLUNTAD EN LOS PROXIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS, YO PARTIRE LA PUERTA POR LA MITAD Y ENTRARE, TE QUEDO CLARO?!-Después de que termine no escuche nada, ni un leve sonido. Suspire, no podía partir la puerta, luego tendría que pagarla, así que saque un clip de mi bolsillo, le di la forma adecuada y lo inserte en la cerradura .Unos segundos después, la abrí.

La habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie, aunque era obvio que Isabella no había estado en sus mejores ánimos, la cama estaba destendida y habían millones de pañuelos de papel esparcidos por toda la pieza. Como pudo salir tan rápido?:La ventana, estaba abierta.

Me asome para verla a ella con un vestido blanco que parecía camisón, trepada del árbol, dispuesta a saltar. La señora Garcia-Shapiro no había exagerado, Isabella tenia ojeras, estaba pálida y se le veían los huesos de todo el cuerpo-Isabella!, es peligroso que estés alli!, que te sucede?!, ven en este instante!-En cualquier otro caso no me hubiera alarmado tanto, porque ella era perfectamente capaz de saltar desde allí y no quebrarse un hueso, pero en el estado que estaba, dudaba inmensamente que saldría ilesa. Ella me miro desafiante y trepo mas alto. Puso un pie en una rama débil sin darse cuenta. Cayó-ISABELLA!-Fue lo único que pude articular, sin darme cuenta mi grito fue tan alto que todos en la cuadra asomaron sus cabezas por las puertas y ventanas para ver que pasaba, me trepe por la ventana y salte.

La caída por de parte de ella no fue precisamente…fácil. La madre de Isabella, se había comprado una camioneta de esas que se unan en las granjas para transportar comida y/o animales. De esas que la cabina es solo parados y el "maletero" es descapotado. Bueno pues, Isabella en la pared del maletero y luego fue a parar a suelo.

Esa escena quedo grabada instantáneamente en mi mente, termino con un gran corte en su vientre bajo y el cuerpo lleno de heridas producto de la caída. Había caído boca abajo y estaba escupiendo y tosiendo sangre a montones.

Ni bien caí al suelo corrí a su lado para ver que por lo menos este consiente y respire como se debe, para entonces la -Shapiro ya había salido y dejo escapar un grito cuando vio a su hija semi-inconsciente y bañada en sangre-ALQUIEN DE TODOS USTEDES!, COMIENCEN A SER ULTIlES Y LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

En pocos minutos llego la ambulancia y la mama de Isabella se fue con ella al hospital. Yo llegue al poco tiempo después y en ese momento estaba con toda mi familia (O lo que quedaba de ella) y mi reciente novia: Vanessa. Trate de ser fuerte, de verdad, pero la sola idea de perderla a ella también…. me aterraba. Isabella era como…corrección, es MI hermana y siempre la veré como una.

Usualmente se ve en las películas que cuando alguien esta herido y la hermana, madre o lo que sea femenino de el o ella esta en la sala de espera, si tiene pareja, ella se acurruca en su pecho y llora mientras el hombre le dice que todo esta bien y casi siempre le acaricia el pelo, verdad?, pues en este caso era al revés, yo era el que lloraba en el pecho de ella buscando algo de calma, claro que, ella siendo mayor, ya tenía el instinto maternal bien desarrollado y trataba de calmarme.

-Ya, ya…tranquilo, ella estará bien-Decia en un tono que se parecía mucho al de mama cuando trataba de calmar a Phineas de una pesadilla, a pesar de tener 13 nunca maduro.

-Es que..snif…no lo entiendes…snif…ya perdí a mi hermano…snif….no quiero perderla a ella tambien….-Sollozaba-no…snif, no lo soportaría…

-No crees que estas exagerando…-Me altere, deje de apoyarme en su pecho y la mire fijamente, tan cerca de ella que no tendría problema en robarle un beso.

-No-estoy-exagerando-Vanessa-Dije en tono cortante-La única razón por la cual tengo ganas de seguir viviendo son ella y tu, de no ser por ustedes hace mucho que me hubiera lanzado desde el piso mas alto del Empire State o me hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza-Ella me vio un segundo sorprendida y por su expresión incapaz de articular una palabra-A Isabella….yo…yo la veo como una hermana menor….una hermana menor que le encanta meterse en líos-Dije con una pequeña risa hasta que puse mi rostro neutro como siempre-Ella..me preocupa…el año pasado fue obesidad mórbida y este año anorexia… Que va a seguir después?-Ninguno de los dos hablo por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente salió el doctor. Al instante todos nos paramos y estábamos a punto de bombardearlo con cuchumil preguntas hasta que el dijo.

-La srta. Garcia-Shapiro se encuentra bien-Todos dimos un suspiro de alivio-En este momento esta sedada, fuera del cuadro de desnutrición no hay nada de que preocuparse-Dijo dándole una ojeada a los reportes que tenia en la mano-Y…nescesito hablar a solas con su madre-Dicho esto mis papas y Vanessa se fueron sabiendo que si se quedaba no serian de mucha ayuda como nosotros-Le dedique una mirada suplicante al doctor y el asintió sonriendo. Ni bien meneo la cabeza yo ya estaba en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, así que entre y cerré la puerta delicadamente.

Estaba alli durmiendo pacíficamente, ya había recuperado su color normal y ya se le notaba menos los huesos de la cara. Tendría que hablar con ella severamente cuando despertara. A los pocos minutos entraron el doctor con una actitud serena y la mama de Isabella que tenia los ojos llenos de tristeza y de preocupación. El doctor dejo el reporte en la cama de ella y se fue.

Se notaba que la Sra. Garcia-Shapiro estaba muy preocupada, ya que se sentó en un asiento y se quedo mirando a su hija, como divagando internamente. Así que la curiosidad me venció, cogí el reporte y comencé a leerlo.

-Ferb, cariño, no creo que tu…-Dijo pensando que no lograría entender lo que había allí, pero mis ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa y luego pánico, y allí ella comprendió que entendía todo lo que decía dicho reporte.

-Es cierto?

-Es cierto que?

-Es cierto que Isabella no podrá te…-Antes de que terminara de hablar ella asintió, confirmando mi pregunta. Suspire. Isabella, desde que tengo conciencia siempre quiso tener una hija en el futuro y me preocupaba como iba a tomar la noticia.

_**Fin Del Flashback***_

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la selva…

Se veía a Phineas llegar a la misma casa del árbol en la que había aparecido la rubia de ojos verdes la ultima vez. El había llegado en la liana así que aterrizo directamente en lo que se podría decir el piso, ya que eran diferentes piezas de maderos y metales que de alguna forma habrían logrado acomodar.

-Melany?, Mel!-Llamo esperando que alguien saliera de la casa, a los pocos segundos salió la rubia que al parecer su nombre era Melany.

- Hé, Phineas!, Je suis là! (Hey,Phineas!, estoy aquí!)-Dijo ella agitando sus brazos de una manera infantil buscando la atención del pelirrojo. El la vio a los segundos y sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ella-et…trouvel quelque choose? (y…encontraste algo?)

-J'ai trouve un buisson de baies sauvages par aya, mais ne pouvait pass s'approcher `a ce petit avec moi. (Encontré un arbusto de bayas silvestres por allá pero no podía acercarme con esta pequeñita conmigo)-Dijo alzando el bulto de sabanas revelando a una bebe que no podía tener mas de un año de nacida, se parecía mucho a Melany físicamente, pero tenia el pelo rojo oscuro, tan oscuro que de lejos parecía marrón y los ojos azul aguamarina. Luego de alzarla en el aire un par de veces se a entrego a Melany. Ni bien se acomodo en sus brazos, empezó a buscar el pecho de ella- Il semble qu'elle a faim (Parece que tiene hambre)-Agrego Phineas sonriendo con gracia al ver su comportamiento.

- Je vais prendre soin d'elle(Yo me hare cargo de ella)-Dijo dándose la vuelta. No le importo estar al aire libre, porque técnicamente era los únicos seres humanos alli. Al poco tiempo se oyó el pequeño sonido de succión que provocaba el bebe alimentándose- Bien sûr vous ne voulez pas de mon aide?( Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?)-Dijo girando la cabeza un poco con la finalidad de verlo.

- Mieux vous rester ici et faire le dîner (Mejor te quedas aqui y haces la cena)-Le dijo con un tono ligero de reproche, ella suspiro, era demasiado sobreprotector.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi!( Puedo cuidarme sola!)-Exclamo refunfunando.

- Je sais, mais ne veulent pas prendre le risque, au moins ici, est suffisamment sûr et loin de ça ... que ...( Lo se , pero no quiero arriesgarme , por lo menos aqui es lo suficientemente seguro y alejado de ese... de ese...)-Se forzó mentalmente a no soltar una palabrota- mieux vaut ne pas le dire, il ya des enfants présents. (mejor no lo dijo, hay niños presentes)

- Tu ferais mieux de Flynn, mais ... de discuter avec vous!, Est-ce que à la fin ne serait pas juste me laisser faire.( Mas te vale Flynn, pero...para que discuto contigo?!, se que a fin de cuentas igual no me dejarias.)-Dijo resignada entrando a la casa de costado para no mostrar mas de lo que se debe, pues seguía lactando al bebe- Dépêchez-vous, il est très dangereux de se promener la nuit ici (Apurate, es muy peligroso andar por aqui de noche)-Agrego antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Hello friends!**

**otro capitulo de esta humilde historia... :'D**

**Es mas larga de lo usual, pero no creo que se note.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Ferb, no te preocupes, estoy bien-Concluyo Isabella después de un par de minutos.

-Segura?

-Si-Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que muchas preguntas nacieron en mi cabeza.

-Te has preguntado si…se acordara de nosotros?

-Muchisimo, pero las probabilidades de que si son las mismas de que no, si aterrizo aquí por la catapulta la caída pudo hacer que perdiera la memoria…o por lo menos una parte de ella.

-En eso tienes razón…

-Que pasaría si nos lo encontráramos?

-No lo se…las posibilidades son infinitas-Ambos suspiramos, la ansiedad nos estaba comiendo vivos y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mientras…

Melany suspiró mirando por la ventana de la casa, tomó otro sorbo de su té frio de hiervas silvestres, Phineas era demasiado sobreprotector a su parecer, ella sabia cuidarse sola.

Por la posición del sol debían ser aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la tarde, ya empezaba a enfriar, el verano por estos lugares estaba acabando, se quedo mirando a un punto exacto de la selva, justo al final de la vegetación, cerca a la playa, unos segundos después un hilo de humo negro apareció alli, que después de poco tiempo tomo la forma adecuada para provenir de una fogata.

Melany hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cubrió inconscientemente con la manta que tenia puesta, era parecida a esas que te dan en los aviones antes de viajar, aunque estaba parchada con piel de animales en ciertos lugares, no dejaba de ser abrigador. Una lagrima se cayó de su mejilla recordando los dolorosos momentos de sus primero meses en este lugar, momentos que trato de bloquear de su mente por el tiempo que había vivido en la isla.

Eso era algo que a ella le parecía imposible de hacer.

A pesar de vivir a lados opuestos de la isla, no podía dormir estando sola en la casa de noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía su mirada viendo fijamente su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le paso por el cuerpo instantáneamente. Se amarro los extremos de la manta a modo de capa y se levanto, dándole un ultimo sorbo a su taza de té ya vacio.

En el corazón de la selva…

Se veía a Phineas balanceándose ágilmente entre la lianas, ya sin el peso de la bebé se le era mucho mas fácil moverse, pero en su cara expresaba, disgusto, preocupación, ausencia.

Por el tiempo que paso cerca del lago de los matorrales (asi lo llamaban), se sintió observado, como si hubiera seres humanos aparte de el, Melany o…o…eso, porque no merecía llamarse persona.

No. No podía mas, se trepo en el árbol mas cercano que encontró y empezó a meditar.

Cuando estuvo alli…sintió…sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era algo difícil de describir, era muy parecido y la vez muy diferente de la vez a los trece cuando vio que le enviaron un gran ramo de rosas a Isabella.

Frunció el seño, a veces odiaba como la imagen de la carita sonriente de ella entrando al patio trasero de su casa para decir "Que están haciendo?"era capaz de quitarle el sueño y evitar que el se concentre en atrapar algún jabalí o recoger alguna fruta.

Pero por más que quisiera no podía darse el lujo de pensar el alguien que según el, probablemente ya lo habría olvidado. Tenia bocas que alimentar. Había que admitirlo, ya no era lo que se podría considerar santo, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y lo sabia, aunque fueran solo animales, eran una fuente de comida fundamental….y…estuvo a punto de matar a una persona una vez.

Y con eso no se refería a querer matar a una persona y no hacerlo, se refería a matar a una persona. A sangre fría. De no ser por Melany, que le rogó para que se detuviera, El perfectamente lo hubiera hecho sin remordimiento, aunque claro, eso habría venido después, porque a pesar que fue hace 2 años, su consciencia le seguía dando lata por el hecho de haberlo intentado.

Suspiró , todo eso lo estresaba, se levantó y cogiendo una liana fue hacia el lago. Rápidamente se lavo la cara y se miro el reflejo, estiro su cuello para tener una mejor vista de el. El día anterior había ido hasta la costa en busca de peces, pero ya que no vio ninguno que valiera la pena, se abalanzo sobre un pulpo de tamaño regular, logró capturarlo, pero a la hora de atravesarlo con su lanza-arpón, uno de sus tentáculos se había enroscado en su cuello y una de sus ventosas le había dejado un gran chupón que en estos momentos estaba rojo.

"Cualquiera que me viera malinterpretaría las cosas, en este caso agradezco estar en una isla casi desierta" pensó

De regreso en el continente Americano…

Gretchen estaba haciendo el desayuno, prácticamente se había ido a vivir allá desde la desaparición de su mejor amiga y Ferb. Thaddeus, como ya había previsto, solo salía de su taller para ir al baño, porque incluso s dormía en su sofá para poder seguir con su trabajo ni bien se despierte, como la primera vez en la que Gretchen fue a la casa de Thaddeus, tubo que obligarlo a comer mínimo, un sándwich para que no tenga desnutrición.

Suspiró con fastidio viendo el taller de su amigo con odio.

Que hubiera pasado si ELLA hubiera sido la que se desapareciese?, probablemente la habría buscado un par de días y la consideraría muerta, o quizá si la buscaría pero no con tanto empeño como hace con Isabella.

Pero…que más se puede esperar de alguien que ama más a su novia que a su propia vida?

Odiaba admitirlo, no quería hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba celosa de su amiga, estaba celosa de que ella sea el centro del mundo de Thaddeus, estaba celosa de que ella siempre fuese la mejor en todo, estaba celosa de que fuera la prometida de la persona que mas había amado en toda su vida.

Mientras…

Se veía un hombre con el pelo negro despeinado, largo y sujetado con rastas, de ojos color entre verde y azul.

Poco a poco empezó a colocar mas leña al fuego que había prendido, no le gustaba la idea, ya que en mas de una ocasión había hecho que su pequeña cabaña se quemara. Pero era parte del trato, un paso en falso y terminaría "Igual que el pez que almorcé hoy", o sea, muerto. Decapitado. Atravesado por una lanza.

**(N/A: Ok aquí voy a decir que este tipo tiene un serio problema hormonal)**

Pero…quien lo podía culpar?, nunca había visto una chica con tan buen cuerpo como aquella rubia de ojos verdes que tubo el descaro de rechazarle porque dis'que estaba casada, tonterías, probablemente su supuesto marido esta al otro lado del mundo y no había forma que se entere de que su esposa andará en otras.

Por otra parte pudiese ser que aquel cabeza deformada sea con quien esta casada…no lo creo, no lo había visto en el viaje, asi que probablemente viajo en clase alta o simplemente es un salvaje con poca cordura.

Y para colmo no puedo salir de este estúpido trozo de tierra, y como prueba de que sigo aquí tengo que hacer este fuego todas la noches. Ese pelirrojo con cabeza deformada debió tener muy buen ingenio para asignarme un territorio, es exatamente lo suficientemente largo y ancho como para que te puedas regresar el mismo día desde la frontera, con solo salir 10 metros no habría forma de llegar a tiempo e irían a buscarme.

Dio un gruñido por lo bajo, entro a la choza y al poco tiempo salió con una jaula hecha de lo que parecía bambú con 5 conejos en ella, los pequeños animales dieron un chillido de miedo al verlo y se arrinconaron en una esquina. Aquel hombre solo rodó los ojos y cogió al mas cercano que encontró de las orejas. Volvio a guardar la jaula y salió con el animal en la misma posición donde estaba antes.

Con una mano sin mucha delicadeza sujeto su cabeza y con otra su cuerpo, en un movimiento rápido le torció el cuello y el animal dejo de chillar al instante al mismo tiempo que sonaban varios huesos moviéndose de su posición original.

Se sentó en un tronco hueco y metió la mano dentro de el sacando un cuchillo que parecía hecho de piedra y procedió a quitarle la piel al animal. Una vez hecho esto atravesó el pequeño cuerpo en un palo de madera y empezó a cocinarlo con el fuego.

Entonces…

Phineas se lavo el cuello con la esperanza de que el agua fría hiciera que el color rojo de su cuello desapareciera aunque sea un poco. Nada, seguía exactamente igual. Gruñó por lo bajo, mojándose el pelo y sacudiéndose la cabeza al igual que lo hace un perro cuando acaba de salir de la ducha. Estaba por irse cuando se tropezó con algo: Un corazón de manzana .

Eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, un mono la había dejado tirada por allí, el tema es que nunca había visto que un mono se coma toda la manzana y haga un hueco con sus dientes en el corazón para luego botar las semillas a un lado. Solo conocía una persona que lo hacía por costumbre: Su hermano

A unos metros de esta estaba otra que tenia las semillas adentro, como se supone que la gente normal come. Se sentó en el pasto cruzado de piernas, con el codo en el pasto y la mano en el mentón con una expresión pensativa y a la vez confusa.

Primero el mp3 y ahora esto, sin contar el presentimiento de ser observado cerca de allí. Habían dos opciones : O alguien había llegado a parar a la isla de mera casualidad como el o estaba perdiendo la cordura y estaba empezando a imaginar cosas.

Las probabilidades son de 50 y 50, una parte de el le decía que alguien definitivamente estaba merodeando por esos lugares, por otra parte, sabría que estaba mintiendo si decía que estaba totalmente cuerdo, hasta ese entonces había visto alucinaciones un par de veces, siempre son de Isabella o Ferb, de nadie mas, y estaba empezando a sospechar que necesitaría un psicólogo si no quería perder la cordura en su totalidad.

Giro la cabeza para ver justo lo que estaba buscando: Un gran ramo de plátanos perfectamente amarillos estaba colgado en una rama de un platanero a un par de metros al oeste. Puso sus ojos viscos ante el brillo cuando miro el sol, aproximadamente las 6, si no llegaba a casa a tiempo para la cena seria probable que Melany lo bote a dormir junto a los murciélagos esa noche por testarudo, tenían suficiente comida para dos días, pero aun así el insistió y se fue en busca de frutas. Tenía media hora para coger ese ramo de latanos y volver a la casa a tiempo, podría hacerlo?, se rio de si mismo, "Dormir con los murciélagos no puede ser tan malo" Pensó antes de correr hacia el platanero.

* * *

**Corto, lo se, pero revela informacion fundamental, el proximo sera mas interesante, lo prometo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gente!**

**Siento haberme desaparecido...dos meses?, ok mas, de versa lo siento, pero con el tema de que me estoy afrontando a un Nuevo curso... -_-**

**Yo creo que se me alargo el capitulo, pero es que me tarde un poco en hacer la ultima parte.**

* * *

Resulto ser que dormir con los murciélagos era prácticamente lo mismo que dormir en la hamaca que hay colgada en los arboles, solamente que en vez de tela es un hueco lleno de guano… por otra parte , tengo suficiente fertilizante para todos los arboles frutales de la selva.

Siempre hay que verle el lado positivo de las cosas no?

Eran aproximadamente las 12 del día, hora punta del sol, la arena probablemente en estos momentos este hirviendo bajo sus pies, pero a el no parecía importarle, en estos momentos estaba llevando en el hombro un gran pescado de aproximadamente 6 Kg, el sol había hecho que su piel se seque del agua salada. Pero el tiempo que había caminado había hecho que empezara a sudar, resaltando sus músculos, su piel color bronce tostado y sus ojos azules.

Al parecer estaba buscando algo, puso su mano en su frente limpiándose el sudor y luego la volvió a poner e su frente, usándola de sombrilla al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba tratando de localizar un objeto determinado. Al poco tiempo, logro ver lo que estaba buscando, abrió los ojos tanto que parecieron salirse por un segundo de sus orbitas y cogiendo mas fuerte el pescado corrió hacia el límite de la playa y la selva, y sus ojos se posaron en un árbol exclusivamente, este tenía el tronco hecho pedazos, las ramas y la hojas estaban en el suelo, y una red de pescar; que al parecer había estado dentro del tronco; hecha jirones imposibilitando su uso hasta ser reparada.

Estando en una selva donde los únicos humanos eran él, Melany, la bebé y un lunático con problemas hormonales era muy extraño encontrarse con algo como eso, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza…que rayos paso?!

En otro lugar de la selva…

-Hey…Izzy…, despierta…ya es medio día-Escuche una voz masculina vagamente al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien me sacudía el hombro-Izzy…Isabella!-Me levante de golpe asustando a Ferb que trataba de despertarme, me costó unos segundos estar totalmente despierta y empecé a percibir el olor de carne asada.

-Lo siento Ferb-Me disculpe encogiéndome de hombros sonriendo débilmente. El simplemente rodo los ojos con falso fastidio-Que..-dije mirando a todos lados-Que es eso?-Pregunte viendo un hilito de humo negro correr por el aire detrás mio. El se limito a apuntar detrás mío, voltee y vi una pequeña fogata, con un conejo sin piel atravesando el palo. El olor iba totalmente en contra con lo que veía, la piel estaba apilada a un lado y la mano de Ferb con la que no me había sacudido el hombro estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, trague saliva en seco ,era difícil acostumbrarme a todo esto cuando has pasado toda tu existencia con una vida sin carencias ni falta de necesidades.

-No preguntes quieres?-Dijo incorporándose-La idea de comer frutas y pescado durante el resto de mi vida no me parecía muy atractivo que digamos-Me limite a asentir.

Pasaron un par de minutos y comimos en silencio, ambos tratamos de hacer un vano intento de conversación, llevábamos varios días en este lugar y nos habíamos topado con un perro que físicamente parece domesticado, un Phineas musculoso y un bebe que probablemente tenga incluido a la madre.

Por el momento ambos masticábamos el conejo con sal que habíamos conseguidos secando agua marina al sol y concentrados en nuestras respectivas vidas, yo , buscando la forma de terminar con el cuando y si es que volvíamos y Ferb probablemente enfocado en Vanessa y lo triste que debe haber sido su repentina desaparición para el…un momento…Thaddeus!, como estará en este momento?, probablemente destrozado…, la ultima vez que me sucedió algo realmente grave me contaron que lo tuvieron que sedar y administrarle calmantes, no quiero imaginarme su situación.

Suspire…no…,no podía terminar con él cuando y si es que lo vea otra vez, se lo mucho que me ama, se ha encargado de repetírmelo tantas veces que me siento extraña ahora que no está para recordármelo, lo quiero, y mucho, muchísimo, pero mi amor por Phineas es más fuerte que eso y de lo que yo era capaz de manejar.

Thaddeus no se merecía esto, no se merecía tener a su lado a alguien que no lo quiera realmente, a una chica que realmente lo ame, y que este dispuesta a vivir su vida con el…

Un repentino dolor agudo en mi diente me devolvió a la realidad, e instintivamente mire hacia lo que había sido una pierna de conejo para encontrarme con el hueso limpio, como si hubiera sido lavado y ligado cuidadosamente y justamente a eso era a lo que había tratado de meter diente. Me pase la lengua por mi encía esperando que no haya sangrado, bien, nada de que preocuparse.

-No se comen los huesos Izzy…-Oí decir a Ferb en un tono burlón, rodé los ojos con falsa molestia

-Yo no me estaba comiendo el hueso, para tu información.

-Entonces que estabas haciendo?, asegurarte de que sea hueso real y no de chocolate?

-Ehhhh….

-Sinceramente no se que planeta vives-Dijo acercándose y mirándome burlon.

-La luna no es un planeta sabias?-Dije de la misma forma. Nos miramos un segundo y estallamos en carcajadas.

Regresando con Phineas….

Gruñí por lo bajo, ligeramente molesto, ese árbol me había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo crecer, no habían muchos manzanos en estos lugares por lo tanto llegaba a ser frustrante el hecho

Daba vueltas alrededor del árbol destrozado. Todo eso llegaba a ser muy desconcertante…un momento, que es eso?!, volví a entrecerrar los ojos, haciendo lo posible por acercarme sin que una astillas o algo filoso se me clave en el pie por mi carencia de calzado, era….un coco?!, me conocía la isla por el derecho y el revés y no había ninguna palmera en un aproximado de 30 metros a la redonda, asi que no había ninguna posibilidad que se haya caído y haya rodado "casualmente hasta aquí"

Pudieron haber sido monos, en el calor que hace en la isla en toda época los aloca, pero todavía estaba el tema de la red, estaba hecha de lianas y de fibra vegetal que de alguna manera había logrado entrelazar, no son fáciles de romper con los dientes, y considerando que los primates tienen una dentadura parecía a la de los humanos, en todo caso que lo hubieran hecho, el corte era demasiado exacto.

Monos descartados.

2 da opción, felinos salvajes, resultaba poco creíble, el único por aquí que tenia la suficiente destreza para escalar era el Jaguar, y tampoco habría sido tan tonto de subir a un árbol tan enclenque. Y otra vez venía el tema de la red, unas garras , si bien pudieron haberla hecho jirones , el corte era demasiado exacto.

Habían pasado 20 minutos, toque el pescado para asegurarme que siga húmedo y lo olí para saber si apestaba, si eso era cierto , se significaba que tendría que correr directo a casa y algo me daba mala espina en todo esto, procure no quedarme más de diez minutos mas, o el pescado se echaría a perder.

Así pase los próximos 5 minutos, dándole vueltas al asunto y mirando cada rincón buscando alguna prueba de lo que ocurrió, probablemente cualquiera jurarías que estoy exagerando, pero si se mira desde mi situación, no es tan ridículo. En invierno algunas plantas no se acostumbran a las temperaturas y las más débiles mueren. Por lo que tengo que estar muy al pendiente de cada árbol frutal de por aquí. Ya que aparte del pescado y de uno que otro animal terrestre son nuestra única fuente de comida y a veces de agua que conseguimos.

Seguí buscando un indicio, una pista, o algo que me diera una solución lógica de lo que había pasado, hasta que me percate de algo, una masa oscura de pelos estaba atorada en el coco, la curiosidad me impulso a saber de que era exactamente, me puse de puntitas y camine hacia donde estaba el coco y tan rápido como fui volví hasta llegar exactamente al lugar donde me había parado.

Vi con más claridad la masa de pelos…,no era pelo, era _cabello! _,color negro, con un pedacito color azul claro. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, solo conocía una persona cuyo pelo concordara con la descripción.

-Me estoy volviendo loco acaso?, o solo es una mala broma de mi conciencia?-Puse la malo con la que tenia sujetado el mechón en una actitud pensativa…Me estaría enfermando?, seria probable, ya que este calor de desierto si es capaz de dejarte con 38 grados centígrados si te exponer mucho al sol. Un olor peculiar me saco de mis pensamientos, provenía del mechón de pelo, vainilla.

Sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, que me pasaba?, de lo poco que puedo recordar antes de mi vida antes de aquí, recuerdo ese olor, como si la vainilla entrara a través de mi nariz y en lugar de irse a los pulmones fue invadiendo poco a poco mi cerebro.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente, al mismo tiempo que muchos recuerdos de mi anterior vida pasaban como una película en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que ponía presión sobre mis sienes tratando de calmarme inconscientemente.

Cuando desperté de mi "trance" por así decirlo, medí cuenta de la razón por la cual no me había quemado la espalda o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo con la arena que únicamente mis pies habían encontrado la manera. De alguna u otra manera había terminado en la selva misma, y la lanza con el pescado estaba clavado en el mismo árbol por el cual yo estaba apoyado en este momento. Pero eso era lo de menos, yo tenía mi mente ocupada en cosas que consideraba mas importantes.

Hace unos segundos…hace tan solo unos segundos, no sabia casi nada de su antigua vida, lo único que sabia es que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, que era mi mejor amiga, recordaba a mis familiares, a mis amigos, pero solo físicamente, ya que mi memoria (en parte ,porque a Ferb y a Isabella los recordaba perfectamente) había desaparecido como producto de tantos golpes y caídas que había sufrido en mis primeros días aquí. Pero ahora…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que el olor a vainilla llenaba todo su ser, empezó a recordar todo en el orden tal y cual como sucedió, la muerte de su padre…,la llegada dos nuevos integrantes a su familia cuando era niño, que su hermana era una chica neurótica y un tanto careciente de cables que su único empeño era atraparlos, la montana rusa , la maquina del tiempo, el perro robótico, la segunda dimensión…

* * *

Suspire, con razón el sentimiento se me había hecho familiar…,Me levante bruscamente abriendo los ojos instantáneamente, ella…ella…acaso ese beso que me dio antes de que Carl activara el borrador de memoria se significaba que esta enamorada de mi?, o peor aun, que _estuvo_ enamorada de mi todos esos años y yo como idiota no me había dado cuenta?

La sola idea hizo que mi corazón se encogiese y luego sentir como explotaba en mil pedazos

Si hubiera sido el mismo chico inocente y ajeno a todo de 13 años , probablemente hace mucho que habría roto a llorar pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora ,me habían pasado muchas cosas peores que una decepción amorosa a lo largo de mi estancia aquí.

La vida de alguna manera había hecho que se me sea realmente difícil expresar mis sentimientos con los demás.

Cerré los ojos." Tengo que organizar mis ideas", me dije a mi mismo

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que iluminaba el cielo eran varios puntitos color blanco que por lógica eran las estrellas….estrellas?!

Me incorpore rápidamente, cuánto tiempo me dormí? , hace tan solo unos minutos era medio dia, ahora calculo que son las 8 de la noche!

Un olor a putrefacción me saco de mis pensamientos rápidamente, miro a mi costado para ver al pescado, con 50 moscas alrededor dando vueltas. Apesta tanto que dudo sinceramente que algún carroñero quiera llevárselo. Con una hoja larga retiro el pescado de la lanza y la tiro hacia un lado, luego sacudo la laza violentamente para eliminar cualquier tipo de de resto podrido.

Me sacudo y me revuelvo el pelo para deshacerme de la tierra que ha quedado, cojo una liana y me balanceo directo a casa.

"Tengo que apurarme, Melany debe estar muy preocupada" me dije a mi mismo "O probablemente he de estar esperándome con un cuchillo un la mano y un látigo en la otra"

Un par de minutos después llego. Entro a la casa y poco después la veo. Estaba acurrucada en lo que seria una especie de sofá con plumas de ganso en su interior, envuelta en mantas hasta la nariz; lo que no me sorprende ya que el clima siempre es helado por las noches;…y…lagrimas secas en su rostro.

No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera.

Opte por no despertarla, se terminaría enterando de que llegue a estas horas de una forma u otra, así que en este caso, mientras más tarde mejor para mi. A pesar de eso , decidí cubrirla con una piel de jabalí para que no se congele, le acomodo la piel de tal modo que el aire no le caiga encima.

Me giro hacia la cuna de bamboo y mimbre que se hallaba al otro lado de modo que era imposible que le llegara el viento. Dormida, acurrucada al costado de una muñeca de trapo, una de las pocas cosas que Melany habría logrado salvar con tanta agua hace un par de años, para ser más exactos, 6 años.

Corrí la cortina de lianas y conchas marinas que separaba la única habitación utilizada por el momento con el resto de la casa. Me tumbe en la cama ni bien estuve la suficientemente cerca para evitar que terminara en cualquier otro lado. Me dolían todos los músculos de la espalda por el hecho de haber dormido sobre una de las gruesas raíces del árbol durante horas, pero se relajaron bajo el confort de lo más cercano a un colchón que pude hacer.

Cerca al lago…

-Tienes idea de hace cuanto que no me sentía…-Busque las palabras adecuadas-Como un chancho…?

-Pues te ves igual que uno…-Comento con gracia mi interlocutor terminándose lo que sería la onceaba pata de conejo del día. Ferb consiguio hacer una tranpa con un par de lianas y habiamos comido hasta reventar.

-A pesar de todo….-Dije mirando los restos de el pellejo de los pobres roedores-Me siguen dando pena…-Una ráfaga de viento hizo que se me helaran los huesos, cuanto deseo haber traído mi chaqueta, en cuestión de días el lugar se hacía más frio de noche. Me abrazo a mi misma tratando de entrar en calor sin éxito. El pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-Quieres mi chaqueta?-Mas sonó a orden en vez de pregunta, al mismo tiempo que empezó a quitársela.

-Es tuya-Me dijo ofreciéndomela.

-Vas a congelarte.

-Mientras tu estés a salvo me vale-Me tiro la chaqueta en la cara, suspire con fastidio. Volví a tirarle la chaqueta.

-No la necesito-Dije, pero hasta yo me di cuenta de la falta de convicción en mi voz, porque quería fundirme en el árbol en el cual estaba apoyada, que según parece está más caliente que yo.

Agarro la chaqueta, se incorporo y se puso una manga en el camino, se sentó a mi costado y me puso la otra manga a la fuerza. Volví a suspirar, fastidiada, el hizo lo mismo, pero más pareció de satisfacción y una sonrisa burlona se curvo en su rostro-Buenas noches-Dijo con un bostezo, pasándome el brazo del cual no tenía la manga de la chaqueta a mi alrededor. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera sentido incomoda, pero era cuestión de mantener al margen la definición de "amigos", o una invitación VIP a la hipotermia sin viaje de retorno. Yo también bostece, e intente relajar los músculos para que se me sea más fácil conciliar sueño.

* * *

Volví a abrir los ojos, todavía era de noche, aunque no por mucho tiempo, vi que a través de las grietas irregulares de la pared que el alba estaba muy cerca de hacer su aparición, ya que el cielo estaba tomando una atmosfera anaranjada.

Tal vez anoche, por el cansancio no lo hubiera notado, pero ahora me doy queta de que tengo el pelo bañado en barro y la espalda la tenia mojada, digo que la tenia porque las plumas de ganso del colchón la absorbieron rápidamente, quedándome dormido en algo parecido a arena mojada.

Una…, dos…, tres…, cuatro vueltas, después de eso me convencí que no podría volver a dormir, por lo menos por hoy. Me levanté, me estire un poco y salí cuidadosamente, no necesitaba cambiarme, ya que lo que llevo puesto, el mi ropa diaria, mi pijama, mi ropa de baño… y básicamente cualquier vestidura. Decido salir a dar un paseo, rápidamente me cuelgo sobre la liana mas cercana y voy saltando y cambiando de liana constantemente, sin rumbo fijo.

De pronto hubo algo que me detuvo, vi gruñir a una pantera, en dirección a unos arbustos que conducían a un pequeño claro en el bosque. Tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera alguna presa que merezca de mi atención.

Me acerque por el lado contrario de el de la pantera, y asome mi cabeza a través de los matorrales.

Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando vi lo que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Alli estaba ella, acurrucada perferctamente en los brazos de Ferb.

* * *

**Los dejare con la duda hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**Pero no demorare tanto, esta ves si lo prometo.**


End file.
